Arrogant - Adam's Side
by HeathenVampires
Summary: AU Adam!Vlad - Based on Arrogant but could be read separately. There is only so long you can dance at the edge before you fall. Inspired by Bad Vlad because who doesn't love Bad Vlad?
1. Unbelievable

**Not my characters, sadly.**

 **So, I had a lot of fun with Arrogant and this side of it has been building in my head for a couple of weeks. Plus I am in love with writing Adam!Vlad stuff!**

 **So here it is - Arrogant from the side of Adam Giles. It won't be the same nine chapter story, I'm aiming for one chapter but I'm pretty terrible at sticking to that.**

 **If you haven't read Arrogant yet, it's not strictly necessary but I would recommend you read it anyway, it's one of my favourite things I've done to be honest.**

 **On we go!**

-AG-

Surrounded by the usual 'groupies' he found himself with every day, Adam sighed to himself internally. By this point everything was starting to feel like a chore, an act and just another way to make his mother disappointed with him.

This time a year ago, he'd been a pale, skinny geek these girls wouldn't have looked twice at, back when he did his homework and hadn't lost a bet with his little sister to try out for the rugby team. He'd fully expected to have almost every bone in his body broken, but it turned out he was a natural and his body moved with the other players easily, and Adam had found himself surprised to have got a place on the team. Battered and bruised but bouyant on the strange success, Adam had gone home and his sister had looked at him in disbelief when he said he'd gotten a spot on the rugby team, she'd come to watch him try out but disappeared off before the players were announced.

"Rugby? Who are you and what have you done with my son?" George (Georgina, but she hated it), had laughed, explaining that Adam had lost a bet and George had told him he had to try out for the team. Their mum had shook her head, handing Adam his hot chocolate as he worked diligently through his school books. A month or so of twice weekly practices had Adam feeling muscles he didn't know he had aching, but his skinny frame had started to fill out. Pushing damp hair out of his face after he'd showered, Adam was just about to head home where he'd be alone for the next two nights - he and his sister had different fathers, and her fathers parents didn't like Adam. So when his mum took George to visit them one or two weekends a month, Adam was left to his own devices. As a geek who wouldn't know a party if it hit him in the face, Adam was a perfectly trustworthy teenager.

"You're the new rugby sensation right?" Jumping in surprise, Adam turned to find a girl in his class. He thought her name was Amy, but he could have been wrong. "I guess? I wouldn't say I was a sensation, I was as surprised as everyone to be good at it." Though it had started happening more and more recently, Adam felt shy and nervous under the dark, interested stare of the admittedly very pretty girl. At fourteen years old, Adam hadn't even felt brave enough to go on the internet to look at pornography, let alone got close to a girl. "So how'd you end up on the team?" Thinking fondly of his little sister, Adam shrugged. "My little sister bet me over a chess game, if I lost I had to try out for the team. I didn't know she played almost every day with her best friend, and she utterly destroyed me."

The girl, who had advanced closer slowly until Adam could see the mascara clinging to her eyelashes and the faded streaks of colour in her dyed hair, reached out a hand to his arm. "I'm Amelia, but you can call me Amy." Adam nodded dumbly before realising he should introduce himself. "I'm Adam, nice to meet you Amelia... I mean Amy." Her eyes, constantly fluttering eyelashes almost irritating him but he was always flawlessly polite, met his then. "I heard from the Branagh twins you get the house to yourself alot, they are always complaining you aren't a party type." Shrugging, Adam nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. But my mum trusts me, why would I mess that up?" Amy giggled, not an intensely attractive sound but Adam was floundering under her attention and supposed it was a good thing.

"You're adorable. So, is this one of those weekends?" Trying to head home casually, Adam realised this girl was following him as she... he supposed it may look like flirting. "Yes, they are off visiting family who I don't get on with. Why?" Still fluttering her eyelashes, Amy was still touching his arm as she smiled up at him. "I thought we could hang out, you can show me all your moves." "My moves?" "Your rugby moves." Struggling to come up with a reason not to as they headed down the side streets to his almost-hidden away house, Adam nodded. "Sure I guess. Come on in?" Amy followed him into the house, watching him closely as he closed the door and carefully hung his jacket and school bag on their assigned hooks. "You look terrified, have you ever had a girl in your house before?" Feeling his cheeks heat up, Adam shook his head.

"Wait a minute... are you a virgin?" Adam choked on his bottle of water, spluttering and feeling it soak through his jumper. "What?" "You heard me, are you a virgin?" "Uh, yes? Does it matter?" Amy actually laughed at him and Adam felt a strange kind of sadness inside him, this girl pointing out another reason he wasn't like everyone else, the way he always felt. "No, I suppose not. Still, it's a bit strange. You're what, fourteen, fifteen now?" "Fourteen. It's illegal before you're sixteen, so why is it strange?" He felt like he was regurgitating the facts they'd learned at the sex education assembly, but Adam felt truly out of his depth now. "Nobody listens to that, you silly boy." Amy advanced on him again, the feeling of a girls body against him when it wasn't his mum or sister giving him a hug making Adam feel nervous, and he could feel his palms start to sweat.

"How do you mean?" A hand was now on his waist, feeling the new muscles Adam had started to develop through the thin cotton. "I'll put this simply for you, which bedroom is yours?" Shaking his head, Adam was sure he was dreaming as he answered. "Uh, the one with my name on it?" Amy wrapped a hand around his wrist, pulling him along and Adam stumbled over the staircase, nerves pulsing in his chest as she found the door with "Adam's Room" painted on it, the letters cracked and fading as he'd done it when he was nine. He felt his cheeks burn again when Amy stopped, looking at his bedroom. His bedcovers still had cartoons on, there were faded posters of TV shows on his wall and his desk was flawlessly organised, extra books on his school subjects stacked neatly to one side.

"Wow. Wasn't expecting this." "Well it's not like I get company in here." Amy turned back around to him then, shedding her coat and hanging it over the back of his desk chair. Mastering the impulse to straighten it Adam waited quietly, dying to take off his dampened jumper but his hands were frozen at his sides. "Have you ever even kissed a girl before?" Adam shook his head, certain the flush of his cheeks would become permanent under her amused gaze. He froze completely when Amy moved closer, leaning up to press a lip-gloss flavoured kiss on his unresisting mouth. She pulled back, looking at him and Adam fought the urge to wipe the sticky, chemical tasting substance from his face lest he offend her. "Are you nervous, dense or gay?" Feeling his eyes widen in surprise, Adam shrugged stiffly. "Nervous I guess? Or dense. Depends what you mean."

"I'm in your bedroom trying to kiss you, and you look like I'm taking you to your death." A spike of irritation filled him then, Amy had come at him like a missile with no returning signals. Growling slightly, Adam barely had time to enjoy the look on her face before he kissed her. He had no idea what he was doing, and her lip gloss still tasted foul but Amy melted against him anyway. "Wow. Wasn't expecting that either." He felt Amy push him against his bed, looking down at the straining front of his trousers and wrapping a hand around the tented fabric. He rarely even touched himself this way, the crude way the boys spoke in the locker room made it feel dirty. "Well, you are a surprise all around Adam." Gasping in surprise when the hand around him squeezed, Adam found himself panting.

"What do you mean?" Amy moved her hands, making Adam feel torn between relief and loss of contact until she started pushing his jumper up. Lifting his arms to help, Adam pushed the fabric away and felt her hands trace over his developing muscles. Amy looked at him for a moment before sighing slightly, lifting his limply hanging hands to the buttons of her uniform blouse. Trembling fingers pushed the buttons loose, and Adam felt a strange tingle in his stomach as her top fell away to reveal the only real pair of breasts he'd ever seen. "I wasn't expecting this to be a lesson, but you certainly feel worth it so here." Looking at Amy in confusion, Adam had no idea what she meant as she pulled his hands to her back. Her steady fingers guided his, something giving way beneath his hands and the material holding her breasts fell loose.

Pulling back, Adam tugged at the loosened underwear until the straps fell down her arms, feeling his pulsing erection twitch and throb as nervous hands moved to touch her breasts. The nipples peaking them hardened when he touched them and Amy made a sound of pleasure, pushing his confidence a little higher as he added more pressure. "Quick learner." Amy gasped out, but then she was pushing his hands away and Adam wasn't happy with that. He soon changed his mind as she fumbled at his trousers, pushing them down and grasping his erection again. Feeling his hips push into her grip automatically, Adam whimpered and felt his boxers grow damp. Hoping Amy didn't notice he'd gone off already, he went back to touching her, pushing her trousers down and turning her to lie across his bed.

Kneeling over her carefully, Adam decided to start where he already knew and kissed her. The lip gloss flavour had started to fade, or perhaps he'd gotten used to it and Amy seemed to respond eagerly. Moving further down, Adam wiped his mouth in what he hoped was a discreet manner and pressed his mouth to her fluttering pulse point. He wasn't certain he'd ever get another chance to be this close to a girl, and given how he needed to distract her while he recovered from his embarrassing early ejaculation, Adam decided he was going to get everything out of this encounter he could. Amy arched into him, more sounds of surprised pleasure falling from her mouth as he mouthed over the sweep of her collarbone. "Fuck Adam, you wouldn't know you were a newbie." Feeling his ego swell a little, Adam moved down to her breasts. This close to his face, Adam felt confused but tried to go with it, licking and sucking at the taste of her nipple while his hand went to the other, rubbing at her still-hardened nipple there.

Hoping Amy wouldn't freak out at him, Adam let his free hand move further down and a strange anticipation curled in his stomach as he found her... wet. He knew from the Sex Ed that meant she was aroused, to make it easier to penetrate her body and his cock started to twitch at the thought he had done that, he'd actually turned on a girl. Amy wasn't pushing him away so Adam touched her more, stroking over the damp fabric and her legs widened, shaking and rocking into his touch. She actually whimpered desperately when he stopped, eyes widening when Adam moved to push his boxers away. "I thought this was what you wanted?" Wiping the sticky residue of his earlier climax away, Adam thanked teenage hormones for his renewed hardness as he tossed his boxers aside.

"It is, but fuck you're bigger than I thought." Looking down, Adam had no basis for comparison to know where he was average or not. "So, you've changed your mind?" Amy shook her head, scrambling to push her own underwear away. "Do you still have the condoms we got at Assembly?" Adam nodded, moving to pull them from the drawer he'd shoved them away in, blushing hotly when George mocked him. Amy took it from him, pushing him on his back and rolling the latex over his cock with an ease that made him slightly uncomfortable, wondering how many guys she'd done it to before him. The thoughts left his mind as she straddled his hips, the wet slide into a soft, tight heat a sensation Adam was certain he'd never tire of as Amy rested flush with his hips.

"Fuck!" Amy smiled in what he supposed was supposed to be a seductive manner, raising and lowering herself on his cock and Adam couldn't help making pathetic sounds as she did so. Amy wasn't quiet herself, the sounds somewhat appealing as she squeezed tighter around him. He could feel her thighs start to shake against his and he wondered if she was getting tired, but then she was moaning louder and shaking all over, the wet heat around him clamping down and "Fuck, Adam!" falling from her mouth. The intense feeling was enough for him, and Adam felt the slightly sticky sensation of spurting into the condom as he came again. Amy lay limply against his chest, panting over his racing heart for a moment before hissing as she pushed herself off his softening cock. "Jesus Adam, are you sure you're a virgin? Or were?"

"Definitely. Why?" Amy giggled, the high pitched, girly sound irritating as the fog in his mind left him. "Because that was actually amazing. It's always the quiet ones." "What's always the quiet ones?" Feeling sweaty and sticky now, Adam fought his still shaky muscles to stand up. Amy looked up at him as he pulled off the condom, grimacing at the feeling and dumping it in his paper bin. "That are great in bed." "And you'd know would you?" Her face quickly melted to one of annoyance. "Are you calling me a slut? I just did you a favour!" Raising an eyebrow, Adam looked down at her and hoped his face showed contempt. "Throwing yourself at me like I'm some kind of special case? Seriously?" The girl climbed off his bed, pulling her clothes on and scowling at his still naked body. "Yeah, well it won't be happening again!" Pulling on clean boxers and already dying for a shower, Adam followed her to his front door. "You say that like I'd want it to."

Amy stormed out of his front door and Adam fumbled to lock it quickly, practically running to the shower. Guilt, regret and more than a little shame climbed into his chest and settled there as he scrubbed his skin clean, both for the act itself and for the way he'd treated Amy after. All he knew was he wanted to get away from her the second his hormones had cooled and it was probably unfair to have taken that out on her, though she was quick to change her tune when Adam didn't act like she'd done him the worlds biggest favour. Sighing as he dressed in his pyjamas, Adam meandered to his kitchen and pulled out one of his many 'just reheat' meals - it was either that or pizza whenever his mum was away and Adam didn't feel like eating much right now.

He ate mechanically in front of the TV, unable to even enjoy Doctor Who like he normally did and nausea spiked in his throat when he went up to his room, the smell of what he realised was sex heavy in the air. Pushing his window open, Adam stripped his bedsheets and threw them in the laundry with his uniform. He almost added George's out of habit, but realised he couldn't bring himself to let the shame of what he'd done near her. Resolving to wash hers in the morning, Adam curled up on the sofa under a blanket and cried. Hoping it was all a bad dream, Adam felt it all weigh down on him again when he realised his sheets were waiting to be dried in the machine. Tossing them in the dryer, Adam refilled his water bottle and changed into suitable clothing, heading outside to run until his legs ached and his chest burned. It didn't help, and cold resignation took him when he returned home sweaty and sore.

* * *

On Monday, back at school after trying to forget what had happened when his mum and George returned, Adam could feel a mix of looks directed his way. Amy was looking at him like she'd quite like to ram something large, pointed and deadly through his face, but the girls around her were looking at him with a mix of curiosity, disdain and if he wasn't mistaken, interest. Shaking his head, Adam tried to get on with school. He didn't miss more than a couple of girls he hadn't seen show up before turning up at his rugby practice, and most of the boys on the team showed themselves up, making crude comments until their coach threw a shoe or ball at them. Feeling more confused than ever, Adam went to shower off after getting knocked into the mud multiple times. When he came out, towel wrapped around his waist (there was zero modesty in these changing rooms, most of the boys strutted around naked) and pulling his boxers on below it, Adam realised there were only two other boys in the room by now and wondered how long it had taken to remove the stubborn mud from his skin.

Walker left as Adam was pulling on his jeans, his school trousers damp from the wet day. Michaels cast a glance around to check they were alone while Adam buttoned up his shirt, sitting down to pull on clean socks. "Yo, Giles?" Looking up from his shoes, Adam wasn't sure what the boy wanted. "Yeah? Did I mess up at practice or something?" The other boy chuckled, shaking his head. Lacing up his other shoe and shoving his dirty kit into it's own seperate bag, Adam waited. "My girl told me you upset her friend Amy on Friday, and I am sadly honorbound to ask what it is you did and give you a good tellin' off. So, what happened?" Feeling his cheeks burn with the memory, Adam turned to pull his jumper on. "The girl is loopy, she followed me home and threw herself at me, then suddenly started saying I called her a slut or something and stormed out of my house." Michaels laughed heartily as he tied his own shoes then.

"Sounds about right. If Lacey asks I really gave you what for, and stay away from Amy, the girl really is insane." "That would have been handy advice three days ago. But sure, I won't get you in trouble with your girlfriend." Michaels clapped a hand on Adam's shoulder, laughing as he left. "You're alright for a geek Giles, see you tomorrow!" Adding a goodbye and feeling thoroughly lost, Adam shook his head and went to head home. There were still girls in the stands, even though it was freezing and the practice - and school day - had ended a while ago. When Adam came out there was giggling, and the sounds of gossip filled the air. "Rough practice moonshine?" George called out to him as he got into the house. "Not the worst I've had sunshine, you'd know that if you still came to laugh at me." Their mum chuckled at the daft nicknames they gave each other, based on Adam's pale skin and George's love of any kind of outdoor activity, preferably one that involved the sun and getting covered in mud.

Dumping his kit bag by the washer, Adam hung his uniform out to dry off over a radiator and got a swat around his ear from his mum. "I've told you about leaving that bag there!" Smiling, Adam pointed out his uniform. "I was about to put that in the laundry, I was just hanging up my damp uniform!" Receiving a fond smile back from her, he went on to shove his filthy rugby kit in the washing machine, taking his rugby trainers out to the garden to rinse off the caked on dirt and leaving them on their special mat by the back door. "Mum I think Adam must be ill, he's been home almost fifteen minutes and hasn't read a book!" Throwing a sofa cushion at his giggling sister, Adam sat down next to her and stole the remote. Friday seemed like months ago as he sat watching daft tv with George, indulging her love of documentaries before they were called for dinner.

Escaping up to his room, Adam sat down to do his homework and resolutely ignore the memories Michaels had brought flooding back after rugby earlier. Having never had an interest in girls before, or even thought about it, Adam felt a little confused by the whole thing. Remembering to set his browser so it wouldn't save what he was looking at, Adam typed in 'understanding teenage girls'. There were literally millions of results, and Adam's maths homework sat mostly ignored as he read through floods of bizarre information. Feeling it all whirring in his mind, Adam barely managed to fall asleep. Never being a huge fan of the taste, both George and their mum were surprised to find Adam drinking coffee in the kitchen the next morning. "You alright moonshine?" Ruffling his sisters hair affectionately until she squealed and moved away, Adam nodded. "No worries sunshine, just didn't sleep that well and got a test this morning, I needed mums magic wake up drink!" Ducking as his mum aimed a spoon at him, Adam laughed along with George as they got ready to be dropped off at school on their mums way to work.

Tuesday was as confusing as Monday, the variations of emotion across girls faces as Adam rummaged through his locker for his spare games kit making him feel like he was under a spotlight. Having gotten a little more co-ordinated since he got on the rugby team, Adam didn't struggle with the basketball game until he realised the girls weren't playing their side much, just stopping to look at him. The ball hit him in the face in his confusion, and Adam dropped to the floor clutching his bruised cheek in surprise. Getting sent to get looked at just in case, Adam left the nurses office with an ice pack to return later. He realised he'd missed the end of the lesson, the PE area almost deserted but for a cleaner and he could hear a teacher nearby. So when a voice sounded nearby, Adam was a little surprised. "How's your face Adam?" Feeling the bruising start to come in on his tender skin, Adam shrugged. "I think I'll have a black eye by tomorrow, but the ice is helping." Vaguely recognising this girl as one of the ones who'd been at rugby practice yesterday, Adam swallowed heavily.

"Let me see?" Feeling confused, Adam lowered the ice pack. "Does it hurt?" Nodding dumbly, Adam had no idea where this was going and could only think to blurt out "So, who are you?" The blonde girl smiled, and it made Adam's stomach turn slightly but he couldn't find words to tell her to go away. "Not really important, come on." It all felt remarkably similar to Friday in his house, a small, feminine grip on his wrist pulling him into a currently disused office (Stokely Grammar was chronically understaffed, two teachers ran almost the entire PE department including after school and school teams) and Adam found himself backed into a wall. "What are you doing?" This close, Adam could see the bright green eyes filled with mirth as the girl pressed lips to his sore cheek. "Seeing if I can make you feel better."

A hand pressed against his shorts, having not had time to make it to the changing rooms between his nurses visit and this girl all but kidnapping him. "I got hit with a ball, not in the... you know." That got him a laugh, again reminding him of his naivety in his bedroom days previously. "Still, I bet I can take your mind off it." His body betrayed him in spite of the nerves, a warm hand slipping beneath the fabric to grasp his hardening cock. Hoping he didn't embarrass himself again, Adam could only watch in wonder as the essentially-a-stranger knelt down in front of him, tugging his shorts down and stroking his cock until it filled out fully. He felt like his heart would stop suddenly as the girl placed her mouth around the head, tongue stroking over the sensitive join beneath until Adam's hips bucked. Everything increased tenfold when her mouth moved down, surrounding his length with a warm, wet feeling that was both like and unlike being inside Amy.

He wasn't so naive as to not know this was called a 'blowjob', but Adam was rapidly understanding with clarity why the boys went on about getting them as the intense feelings sparked in his gut. Her tongue stroked up and down with her bobbing head, fingers wrapped around the base moving up and down with her so Adam was never short of sensation. Scarcely able to contain the feelings, Adam knew from the rugby boys not every girl 'swallowed' and managed to gasp out "Close" amongst his whimpers of pleasure. This didn't slow his new... friend, who's cheeks hollowed and a harder suction was suddenly on him. Adam felt his knees shake as he came, whole body trembling as the girl swallowed around him. The motions of her tongue didn't stop, and Adam felt the pleasure start to edge into pain as he grew oversensitive. Backed up against the wall as he was, Adam had nowhere to move from the girl until she finally let him go.

"Well, does your face still hurt?" Realising he hadn't thought of the twinges of pain for the entire time the girl was sucking him off, Adam shook his head. "Good. Amy was right, you are... bigger than you look. Later!" The girl peered round the door, flashing him a smile and hurrying off. Tugging up his shorts and dashing to the changing room, Adam stripped away his clothes and showered off. So apparently, he was the topic of gossip with girls already, and the girl who's name he still didn't know had brought up Amy again, making him feel dirty as he rinsed himself off. Barely taking the time to actually dry himself off, Adam pulled on his uniform like it could protect him from those feelings and went to return the ice pack to the nurses office. By this point it was part way through lunchtime, and Adam felt too sick to eat as he sat outside on a bench, getting odd looks that confused him until he remembered his bruised face.

"Moonshine, what happened?" George and a couple of her friends found him there, his sisters miniscule hands touching his face gently. "Disagreement with a basketball in PE, it looks worse than it is sunshine." George gave him a hug, and split her chocolate bar with him with a bright smile. Not wanting to upset his sister, Adam ate the chocolate and ignored the nausea gnawing at his gut. Her friends, too young to be the giggly gossipy types (though George probably wouldn't hang out with such people if they were like that) all waved happily at him as the end of lunch bell went, George stopping to give him another hug and saying she couldn't wait to hear what their mum thought of his face. "Cheers you little terror, go on, get to class before you're late." George skipped off, her dinosaur-skull shaped backpack bouncing along as she caught up with her friends. Smiling fondly at his sister, Adam dumped his lunch quickly so his mum wouldn't worry and hurried off to class himself.

"Jeez Giles, you'd think you were in a fight with a big muscly guy, not a basketball!" Some of the boys who'd seen him get hit laughed, but Adam took it in stride as they settled down for class. As predicted, their mum was not happy that Adam had gotten 'badly injured', she hated him playing rugby as it was but this wasn't even from that. "What were you doing, you never get that distracted playing a ball game son?" Adam shrugged, unsure how to explain it. "I bet he was checking out a girl. Or a boy. Either way, maybe Adam's in lurrrrve!" Flicking his sister on the ear where she was sat in the front seat, Adam laughed. "I was not!" "Now son, you know I've always said I don't mind if you like boys so long as you're honest with me." "Mum! I wasn't checking anyone out, the ball came at me and my face got in it's way. George is just a pest!" His sister giggled happily, always bright and joyous when Adam was a little bit irritated but unable to resist the fond affection for his bonkers little sister.

Throwing his games kit in the laundry now his other one was dry, Adam shuddered inwardly as he remembered being dragged and touched afterwards. He let his mum gently apply bruise cream over his face, and took the painkillers she handed him dutifully - he would probably want them when it came to going to bed, he often slept on his front and that wasn't going to be easy tonight. He ended up being kept off school the next day, as the soreness around his mouth made it hard to talk, eat or do much other than drink through a straw. George promised to take his note to the rugby coach, and Adam spent the day by himself trying to process this sudden... shift with the girls at school. A week ago he was the scrawny, geeky virgin boy and now he'd been practically attacked by two different girls, and apparently was the subject of hot discussions.

By Thursday his face was almost back to normal, a shadow over his pale cheek and a smudge of bruising under his eyes the only indicator of his injuries. By Friday, Adam was thoroughly confused but his body more than accepting when he was dragged into the art supplies classroom - mostly empty but for occasional students working on projects and drying classwork. This girl was definitely part of Amy's friendship group, he'd recognised her as one of the girls looking at him with 'interest' on Monday, and the dark haired, brown eyed girl barely introduced herself as Charlotte before Adam found himself with his trousers pushed down, Charlotte producing a condom from nowhere and rolling it over him before pulling him against her body. Hormones took over sense as Adam let his body go with it, hips rocking against hers until the pleasure swept over him. Charlotte hadn't yet came, but Adam let her guide his fingers to stroke between her thighs until she arched in pleasure, crying out against his shoulder to quiet the sounds. "Did you get a haircut or a growth spurt or something recently?"

Looking up in confusion as he ditched the condom under some screwed up paper and buttoned up his trousers, Adam was surprised the girl was now initiating actual conversation. "Not that I know of, why?" Charlotte shrugged, checking her reflection in the window and fussing with her hair. "Because this time a month ago, you were some geek no girl really noticed. Suddenly, you're this mad cool rugby guy and word is getting around that you're packing heat." Eyes widening in surprise, Adam almost moved his bag to cover his groin as Charlotte blatantly eyed him up. "I have no idea why, I'm just a teenage boy who isn't stupid enough to say no." Charlotte brushed a kiss over his cheek, this one much better as she didn't wear sticky lip gloss, then she simply winked and left the room. Shaking his head, Adam made sure his uniform was straight and headed off to class. Things were getting weird for him.

-AG-

 **I was right, I got so into writing this it was too much for all one chapter.**

 **I'm going to carry on writing this now, but it's no longer a one shot. Oops.**


	2. Unrecognisable

**I don't own the characters, but at this point I think almost everything else is mine?**

 **If you made it through what may be the longest chapter I have ever written previously, congratulations! Your only prize is this next chapter.**

 **On we go!**

-AG-

This weekend wasn't one of the times his mum and sister went away, so Adam tried to force a semblance of normality as he tried to focus on his homework, watching TV with George and ignoring the mild craving for coffee as he sipped his hot chocolate. George disappeared on Saturday, off to a sleepover at any number of friends houses. Adam went wandering around the Stokely shopping area, somehow keeping a straight face as he silently bought condoms - if next week was anything like this week, Adam didn't want to be unprepared. Not that he hoped that would be the case, but the last thing he needed was to somehow get a girl pregnant or catch some disease in the heat of the moment. Tearing the box open, Adam hid the foil packets in the inside pocket of his backpack, a couple in the pocket usually reserved for his MP3 player inside his school blazer. He tore the box into tiny pieces, burying them in his waste paper basket and dumping that in the bin while his mother was in the shower. Feeling adrift in the sea of secrets somehow starting to cloud his life already, Adam sat down and flicked through TV channels.

Over the next fortnight, Adam found himself... accosted by no less than six different girls, varying from hurried encounters during lunch hour to one who spent the Friday night he was alone with him. That girl, Annabelle, had been more than happy to let Adam explore, learning the different ways to touch a girl and still surprised that he was having this effect on them. Adam found himself almost obsessed with oral sex immediately, relishing the distinct flavour of arousal as his tongue mapped every inch of the delicate skin between a girls thighs. Annabelle had to actually beg him to stop, the feeling of her thighs shaking in climax around him making Adam burn with a mix of triumph and desire and he repeated it until she could take no more. After she stayed the night, Adam found himself dragged into the shower, thankful for the surplus of toothbrushes in their bathroom cabinet - his mum was forever forgetting to do shopping for minor essentials, so she bulk bought things like that - and then straddled in his bed by her.

The way her light brown hair hung over her shoulders was tantalising, the yielding of her soft, curving body beneath his hands and mouth erotic. Annabelle had confessed as she dressed that she'd been a virgin, and Adam's reputation for being somewhat amazing in bed had been the push she needed to go after him. Adam felt a mix of guilt and pride as she left, knowing he wasn't interested in continuing relationships with girls that were so keen to throw themselves at him and possibly any other boy, but a dark part of him feeling the unmistakable pride that he was apparently already so talked about and praised that girls wanted to 'lose it' to him. The realisation that he enjoyed that had filled him with nausea, and Adam heaved over the toilet before scrubbing his skin raw in the shower.

The new reputation he had for 'going down' on girls soon spread, and Adam had a dozen girls ask him out to the Valentines Ball. Adam begged off all of them, explaining he had plans with his sister. Afterwards, when he was changing for rugby, three boys asked what kind of idiot he was to turn down a group of willing, ready girls for his weedy little sister. After Adam punched one of them, the others had backed off. "Nobody mocks my family, are we clear?" The boy with a busted nose nodded, wiping the blood off his face and "manning up" to go out to the field. A couple of the others had given Adam a slightly wider berth, and Adam let the anger still bubbling inside him drive him harder through practice. He was protective of his family, Adam knew he was on the fence of being given up for adoption when his mum fell pregnant young by a drunken encounter, and George was his baby sister, the two of them the only people Adam would take a bullet for in a heartbeat. After George's father left upon finding out his mum, Sally, was pregnant, it had mostly just been the three of them for over ten years now.

That thought stopped him short in the shower later, scrubbing a stubborn patch of dirt off his arm. If he was already 'hot gossip', then there was every chance his reputation and actions could get back to George, and by extension, his mother. Groaning internally in frustration, Adam threw on his clothes and dragged himself home. His homework was beginning to suffer, times spent either doing things he should feel more guilty for or thinking on why he didn't feel so guilty instead of his usual hard work. "Is everything alright son?" Adam looked up from his coffee, eyes unseeing as he'd tried to focus on his science book. "Yes mum, why?" He felt a pulse of guilt as she held out a letter from his school, explaining that Adam's grades were slipping and was everything alright at home? "What's going on?" Downing the rest of his coffee, Adam turned away from his mother. "Nothing! I'm fine!" He felt bad the second he'd said it, Adam had never raised his voice in anger to his mum or George.

Swallowing the heated rage in his throat, Adam turned back and wrapped his mum in a hug. "I'm sorry. I really am alright, I'm just... stressing about my exams, they are only two months away. I'll do better, I promise." He felt tears on his collar, his mum tearing up as he hugged her. "Alright, but you know I am here for you Adam. No matter what." Feeling tears prickle at the back of his eyes now, Adam nodded and hurried up to his room. The tears fell then, and Adam felt sick with himself. In spite of his promise to his mum, Adam's school work didn't improve. Time he'd usually have spent in the library catching up on work was either spent with whichever girl got to him first, even girls from the next year up were seeking him out now, or occasionally feeding his previously secret love for vampire stories. Nobody had known about it before, but after the first time Adam bit down and bruised the neck of Sarah, the netball player from the year above who'd cornered him by the sports hall, his 'vampire tendencies' had become another part of his reputation and Adam no longer bothered hiding that he was into it.

* * *

He forced himself to make three rules, though only he knew them - not to go after the sisters of George's three best friends, never to go without a condom and to never lose his temper with his family again. The last became harder and harder, his school work barely above passing grades (he didn't want to completely flunk out but Adam had little patience for school work lately) by the time his exams approached, and three seperate girls had been given detention for the 'state' Adam had left them in - the deep bruising on their necks. Adam himself had been given multiple detentions by now, ranging from not doing his homework to getting caught doing illicit things in store cupboards, and frequently outright refusing to pay attention in class. Sometimes he'd have a moment where he thought "What am I doing?" and resolve that he should sort himself out. They never lasted long, buried beneath the texts in his phone from girls who wanted him, the thrill of risking getting caught and the rush of sex itself.

The summer holidays were painfully awkward, and Adam only partook in the special family days for George and his mums birthdays, outright refusing to go on the rest of them and ignoring the flickers of guilt in his chest at the dejected looks on his families faces. After the fourth time in as many days Adam had to leave the room or risk breaking his third rule, he'd taken to spending time outside his house wherever possible. His running gear probably suffered the most, as Adam ran every route possible through Stokely. A few times, he really pushed himself and ran all the way up to the abandoned castle, practically hiking up the steep hill and collapsing in the quiet, empty space. Adam thought of this as 'his' place, and even though he spent a good deal of the summer holidays chasing the thrills of getting caught out in public, Adam never brought girls up here.

About a week before they went back to school for the new September term, Adam could hear George downstairs chatting animatedly to their mum about how excited she was to go back, and to see her friends every day. Those family conversations used to include him, but by his own choices and actions, Adam now felt excluded in his own home most of the time. As George went on about seeing her friends, Adam realised he couldn't really be said to have friends. The boys on the rugby team would chat to him in passing, and he was rarely short of a girl after his attentions now - but they rarely wanted conversation and Adam couldn't honestly tell himself they were his friends. Now fifteen years old, Adam realised it was over six months since this... shift in himself, in the way other people saw him had begun. He rarely looked at himself in the mirror anymore, unsure he would like what he saw.

Forcing himself to look now Adam realised his constant running, literally running away from his problems at home, had changed his body. Rugby had begun the development of his muscles, but all the running he'd done over the last couple of months on top of that had sharpened him further. His collarbones jutted out in a way he'd been told was appealing, the dip in the top of them deep enough for him to press his finger in to. His developing muscles were now firm, any body fat he may have had before (though he'd always been fairly skinny) melted away, no doubt a mix of all the cardiovascular excercise and the fact he was rarely at home to eat anymore. The peaks of his hip bones jutted out over his boxers now, whereas before he'd had to press down where he thought they were to find them. Pulling on jeans, yanking a jumper over his head and pushing his fringe out of his eyes, Adam headed downstairs in search of more coffee.

A spark of sadness and guilt lit in his chest as his mum and George fell silent, neither looking at him but he could feel them watching out of the corner of their eyes. Waiting for the kettle to boil, Adam spooned coffee and sugar into his mug and felt the silence pressing in on him. "I feel like it's pointless asking this by now" Adam turned slightly towards the sound of his mums voice, the only indication he was listening "but are you coming with us for the last week of the summer holidays?" Biting back the sarcastic "You're right, it is pointless" he wanted to say, Adam pretended to be thinking about it as he poured the hot water in and headed to the fridge for milk. "No, I've got work to catch up on." Had he not been listening intently, Adam may not have caught the muttered "that would make a change" from his sister. Anger flared again but Adam mastered it, if anything he deserved it - he hadn't touched his summer homework at all.

A few of the girls who kept in regular contact with him, mostly to find out when he was available, were happy to hear Adam's house would be free for a few nights, and Adam managed to juggle them around to have a different girl over each night the whole time his mum and George would be away. There was something like resignation in his mothers eyes when she hugged him goodbye the next day, but Adam forced it to the back of his mind as he went to shower, shave and head out to replenish his condom stash - he didn't want to run out and most girls were rarely happy with once a night from him now. Rubbing a hint of aftershave along his jawline, Adam waited until the sky grew dark and the door knocked. Jamie, the cute gothic girl who was another of Adam's 'virgin' conquests, but was as happy as he was to ignore the emotional strings in favour of a good fuck with no baggage, was his girl of the night. Her bright green eyes framed with heavy, dark makeup, her hair dyed black with green stripes that brought out those amazing eyes, and the corset hidden beneath her not-at-all noteworthy jumper were all enough to have Adam pressing her into the sofa.

For a while he'd kept things restricted to his bedroom, but whether it was revenge, apathy or lust, Adam didn't care as Jamie tugged his t-shirt off and bit at his collarbone. None of the other girls he'd been with had dared get rough with him, but Jamie was the one who did and she did it well. She liked it rough back too, arching and moaning openly when Adam sucked bruises along her thighs, not even bothering to remove her skirt before he was yanking her underwear off and indulging in the heady flavours she produced. Various explicit words fell from her mouth as Adam licked over her clitoris, pushing his fingers inside her and crooking up to the spot he knew generally had the same effect on every girl - pushing them to orgasm if he timed it right. Jamie writhed on his fingers, pressing herself harder against his tongue as she rode out the pleasure. Wiping his face on his discarded t-shirt, Adam enjoyed the sight of Jamie laying prone on his sofa, skirt pushed up but otherwise fully dressed.

"Damn you're good at that." Adam chuckled, helping Jamie to her feet and supporting her while her body shook. They made it to his bedroom this time, unrecognisable from the day the first girl had seen it. Gone were the faded childrens posters, his walls covered in dark pictures of vampires and monsters. The cartoon-themed single bed (which had actually broken) was now replaced with a double that Adam favoured deep red sheets on, and his previously flawless, book filled desk now contained his laptop, his iPod dock and the desk tidy of pens, but otherwise nothing that would be remotely useful to school work like it had been before. George wouldn't even set foot in his room now, and Adam had grown used to the disapproving looks his mum gave the walls and messy desk. Somewhat sad to see it go but anxious to reach skin, Adam stripped away the corset and skirt, pushing off his own jeans and eagerly following Jamie into bed.

She bit at his bruising collarbone again, digging her nails deep into his shoulders when he fucked her and left smiling and cheery the next morning. Going for his morning run, Adam rinsed the sweat and remnants of the previous night from his skin in the shower, plugging music into the speakers and going through his regime of push ups and sit ups - rugby kept his legs in shape, running both his legs and lower abdomen in shape but Adam didn't want to be 'unbalanced' and knocked out a quick workout every other day. Maria, another girl from the year above him who'd come to him based on his 'reputation', was at his door that night and Adam reveled in her sounds of appreciation and quaking body when he fucked her from behind. She was tighter this way, squeezing his cock in a vice grip that bordered on painful as she came on his cock and fell to the bed shaking. She left before the night was over, leaving Adam to sleep in late and skip his morning run - he'd certainly worked out in other ways.

Sitting on the sofa with leftover pizza and a mug of coffee, Adam put on 'Dracula' (again) and admired the pattern of bruising along his collarbone. He'd be sad to see Jamie go - she was moving to a new area for a special school or something, though why her family had left it so late to move Adam had no idea. He indulged in a couple more vampire-themed movies before the night fell, completely full of images of biting, being bitten and the like when his next 'visitor' arrived. Annabelle, another of his 'repeat' visitors now, never wasted time with any pretense of why she was here and kissed him in the open doorway before he'd had time to close it. His bedroom floor saw her clothes and his almost instantly, and Adam still enjoyed the way her hair fell over her shoulders as she straddled him and sank down his cock again. Her skin was tanned against his pale body, a heady contrast as her hands braced against his chest and Adam let his hips meet hers, thrusting up into her and gripping her hips to guide her motions.

When Annabelle finally came, Adam let his body follow as he spurted into the condom, feeling drained in more ways than one as she left the next morning, having tried and failed to get stern with him about the bruising on her hips. Adam had kissed her until she quieted, then locked the door behind her and gone to change his bedsheets. Running, then showering while they washed, pushing out his secondary workout while they tumble dried, Adam's bed was a pristine example of cleanliness when his family returned. He'd cleaned up the house, both as a gesture of 'I live here so it's my mess too' and to ensure there were no clues to give away his activities while they were gone - like Jamie's underwear that he'd found under the living room coffee table. She thought it was hilarious that she'd forgotten them, telling Adam he could keep them if he liked. They'd gone in the bin along with the used condoms, stashed away now so that unless his mum got very curious and dug through the whole outdoor bin, the next time they saw the light of day would be some landfill site. Conversation was stilted until Adam hid back up in his room, still feeling lost and out of place with them as he changed into someone he no longer recognised.

-AG-

 **I'm intending to finish this tomorrow now, I was going to do it tonight but it's now 4am and I have a headache, but this was supposed to be a one shot so I certainly plan to get it finished as soon as possible.**


	3. Unfamiliar

**Don't own.**

 **My biggest hurdle writing this is that I've never written an Adam!Vlad where he doesn't get on with Sally and George... I love Sally and George but this particular Adam is a very naughty boy.**

 **On we go!**

-AG-

Aside from the almost non-existent contact with his parents, and adding half a dozen or so notches to his bedpost as it were, the only other change Adam had really found in the summer holidays was his voice. Gone was the occasional squeaky nervous sound his voice tended to before, replaced with something deep and rough, and according to more than one girl, silky when he was talking filth in their ear. He'd grown a little taller, no longer shorter than half the girls he bedded. As his body grew leaner, more easy and graceful, Adam knew it was bound to be all but a done deal when he headed to rugby try outs. By the end of the first month back at school, Adam realised he had developed what could only be called a 'swagger'.

Girls followed him almost constantly, though George had not sought him out once this school year and Adam told himself it didn't matter - he had better things to do than talk to little girls. This was further impressed in his mind as a girl pulled him into the supply cupboard near his locker, tugging at his zipper and kneeling down in the cramped space. Letting the feeling of a warm, wet mouth over his cock anchor him to this moment, Adam twisted a hand through the girls hair and bucked his hips. Having finally had enough of girls telling him he was 'packing heat' and not knowing what they meant, Adam had eventually looked up average measurements. He was a little longer than average, though it may have felt huge as the girl on her knees gagged a little when he fucked her mouth harder. But as she struggled to wrap her fingers all the way around the base of him in a desperate attempt to stop him blocking her throat, Adam knew the girls were right that he was definitely thicker than average.

Feeling the now-familiar heat building at the base of his cock, Adam lost himself in the sensations of a tongue swiping the underside of his cock and let the pleasure burn out of him as he came. No sooner had the girl swallowed him down, then let him go than he was zipping himself back up, pushing the door open and leaving her to clean herself up. He went to the nearest bathroom to clean himself up properly, wiping away the remnants of tinted lip balm and saliva and feeling the old guilt and shame flicker up again. Flushing away the tissue paper, Adam let it feel like he was flushing away his feelings with it and turned to check his hair. Combing it to lay across his face a little better with his fingers, Adam let the trademark smirk that had most girls weak in the knees by now out and headed back to his locker.

Predictably, there was still a group of girls loitering around there waiting for him, each trying to catch his attention a little more. Subtlety was not an appreciated art here at Stokely it seemed. Letting the dark smile that had rapidly become natural to him wash over them, Adam leant casually against his locker - the one next to it was now unoccupied after Jamie had left so there was nobody trying to get into it when the girls swarmed him. He didn't have to say a great deal to keep them happy, most of them chattering amongst themselves until lunch ended. Chewing on a protein bar as he strolled into class, the majority of his fan club left outside as they weren't in the class, Adam let out a hollow chuckle when the teacher tried to tell him 'no eating in class'. "Are you asking for another detention Giles?" Adam shrugged, still chewing slowly. "Fine, see me after class." Draping himself over an empty seat at the back, Adam continued his snack and smirked knowingly at the sigh from his teacher as a work book was laid on his desk.

Glad his 'geeky' memory hadn't faded, Adam made mental notes of what was being taught in the class while keeping up the appearance of doing absolutely nothing other than tossing the wrapper from his food away. As class let out, Adam pushed himself up with a weary sigh and winked at a few of the girls leaving the classroom. "Won't be a minute ladies." They giggled and swooned a little, crowding around the door as the teacher closed it with a sigh. "I don't know where to start Adam. What's happened to you?" Adam shrugged, not having an answer to give. "You used to be such a good kid, and I know you're fiercely intelligent. Why are you wasting it for the sake of a group of girls who don't have the first clue about you, and who you'll forget the minute you leave this school?" Losing patience with this character reform speech, Adam rolled his eyes. "Are you giving me detention or not? I have... plans."

The teacher sighed heavily, letting him go without another detention and Adam let the girls surround him as he left the room. Eyeing up the 'options', Adam was feeling a little vengeful and picked out a girl he knew could take it when he was feeling rough. Leaning in to her for a moment, Adam let his voice whisper over her ear and she shivered slightly at his invitation. A tiny part of him still felt the disbelief that this was his life now, that girls were falling over themselves to have a shot at him but the voice faded away in his mind as Danielle tugged him by his tie into the art classroom. He knew she wore lacy underwear most days, pushing the buttons of her blouse open to rub his hands over her lace-clad breasts as she reached into his pocket where she knew he kept condoms. Squeezing at her breasts a little harder, Adam dropped his hand to unzip his trousers, letting her roll the latex over his cock as he fumbled to tug her underwear away.

Danielle arched and moaned in all the right ways as he pushed into her, giving her a minute to adjust to his thick cock before giving up on the niceties, slamming his hips into hers and trying to fuck the anger out of his system. Cold dread fell down his spine when Adam realised they hadn't locked the door, a stuttered "A-a-adam?" making nausea flare in his stomach. "George!" In spite of everything, Adam had warned every girl that came near him that his little sister was still his whole world, so the girl currently with her legs wrapped around his waist looked almost as horrified as he did when he called his sisters name. "Fuck!" Adam turned away, pulling his clothes straight and catching Danielle do the same. Swallowing the bile in his throat, Adam turned back to his sister. She still looked horrified, the dark hazel eyes she'd inherited from her father at odds with his bright blues full of what Adam could only describe as disgust and disappointment.

He didn't know what to say, knowing that one thing he'd always wanted was to keep this as far away from George as possible. "I didn't want to believe what they were saying about you, hoping it was another Adam. But it's true." "George... Sunshine..." Adam tried to step forward, but George stumbled away from him. "Don't call me that! Don't talk to me!" Adam had no idea what she'd even come in here for to begin with, his little sister fumbling with the door and running away. Not even turning back to the girl who'd pulled him in here, Adam barely made it to the nearest boys room before he threw up. Every measure of guilt and shame crashed down on him at once, the disappointment in his little sisters eyes the only thing in his mind as he heaved. His body kept retching long after his stomach was empty, pain as the muscles in his stomach kept rebelling until his body finally gave up and stopped. Tears streaked his pale cheeks as Adam wiped his mouth, flushing the toilet and heading out to the sinks to try and clean himself up.

A sticky feeling made Adam realise he still had a condom on, feeling a fresh spike of nausea as he tore it off and tossed it into the paper towel bin. Looking in the mirror, Adam could see the passing resemblance to George in spite of being clear they'd both inherited a lot of their looks from their fathers. He had his mums nose, and her 'funny' earlobes, and George had her smile and lighter hair. Scrubbing a hand through his own dark mop, Adam caught sight of the two moles on his wrist, identical to George's. Anger replaced guilt, anger at himself and Adam stopped thinking for a moment as he punched the mirror, wanting to see his reflection break the way he had inside. Pain flared as the glass broke beneath his hand, and Adam stood looking at his cut up hand for a good minute or so in surprise. The breaking glass clearly attracted the attention of a teacher, who gasped in horror at the smashed mirror and Adam's bloodied hand.

"Adam, what happened?" Adam shrugged, watching the blood drip into the dirty sink and feeling laughter bubble in his chest. His face was still wet with tears, there was probably the smell of him throwing up in the air and he was stood practically smiling at his hand. The teacher snapped out of his daze, clutching a bundle of paper towels to his hand and pulling Adam along. Adam went, unresisting as they pulled him to the nurses office. When they washed away the blood, it turned out he hadn't actually done that much damage and Adam watched dispassionately as they covered him with some antiseptic he thought should have stung, then wrapped his bruised, cut up knuckles in a bandage. "Your mum will have to keep doing this morning and night until it's healed, ok Adam?" Adam nodded blankly, sitting on the 'bed' in the nurses office until he looked up in surprise to find his mum.

Something broke through his haze when he looked down to see George, still hanging back from him and both of them had looks of sad confusion on their faces. "Come on son, let's get you home." Picking up his bag, Adam followed them out and climbed into the car, the car park mostly empty as school didn't finish for another hour. He was left by himself to change out of his uniform, blood drops splattered across his jumper that he hadn't even noticed until now. His mum went out to get bandages and antiseptic, no doubt informed by the nurse and George begged her to take her along, clearly anxious not to be left alone with Adam. Their mum looked between them with confusion, in spite of being as different as the times of day they nicknamed each other after, Adam and George had always been close as siblings.

Painkillers and a water bottle were placed in front of him at some point, Adam couldn't have said when as he looked at his damaged hand. Taking them out of habit, Adam felt his mum sit next to him on the sofa. "Adam, son, you're scaring me. What's going on with you?" Adam shrugged, picking up the water bottle in his uninjured hand and flatly answering with "ask George" before heading upstairs. He let them hear his bedroom door close, sitting carefully at the top of the stairs to listen in to what was said about him. "George, what did he mean?" Adam heard George pacing, a clear sign she was anxious - she usually bounced around more than walked. "You remember last school year, when the school started sending home letters about Adam's work not being it's normal level?" "This has been going on since then?" "Wait!" "Sorry." The usual back and forth way they chatted made Adam's chest ache with a sense of both loss and familiarity.

"There were... rumours. Not many, just a kind of general buzz that Adam was... getting around after he got on the rugby team. I didn't think it was true, I mean, it's Adam! He'd barely ever spoken to a girl that wasn't you or me and my friends. But then I started seeing girls hang around his rugby practices, and actually going up to him in the hallways. I just assumed they thought he was good at rugby and wanted to talk to him. I ignored what they were saying, he was the same old Adam at home. Until he wasn't." "He was quite off this summer, I did notice. So what happened today? I'm presuming it was today going by the state he was in." Clenching his fist and then gritting his teeth against the pain of his sore hand, Adam waited for George to answer. "Like I said, I tried to ignore the rumours, even though it was getting clearer Adam wasn't himself. I mean, when had Adam ever got detention before this year? But Louise forgot her pencil case in the art supply room, so I went to get it for her. And I found Adam, and he wasn't alone." The nausea sparked again as he listened, and Adam pulled on his water bottle to try and cool the burning guilt.

"Oh my. At school? He's only fifteen!" "If what everyones saying is true, then it's been going on since he was fourteen. And not just at school, here and at girls houses too." "How have I not noticed this?" "You leave him here alone every other weekend, and in spite of the fact he's failing school now Adam is not stupid." Adam prepared to get up and move away, unsure he could listen to this much longer without getting angry. He was caught short by George's next comment. "I wish he had been put up for adoption, I hate this Adam!" "George!" "It's true, he's not my moonshine anymore, I don't even want to look at him." George's next words were muffled, no doubt where his mum was pulling her into a hug. "I know George, it must be horrible for you to lose your big brother even though he's still technically here. I think Adam is struggling with himself, and I have to give him the space to make his own mistakes. I just hope he comes back to us at the end." Tears and bitter regret filled his throat as Adam pushed his bedroom door open, walking over to the bathroom to explain why it opened before heading back to his bedroom and slamming his door closed.

In spite of having smashed his hand through glass earlier, Adam wasn't sure anything would ever hurt as much as hearing George say she wished their mum had given him up. Staring up at his ceiling and ignoring the tears sliding down his cheeks, Adam tried to make a decision. He wanted to go back, wanted to be a big brother and son to be proud of. But would they even believe it now? Or should he give up and continue to drop the bar, lowering expectations until they weren't disappointed in him anymore? Looking at the box next to his desk, the one that would show who he used to be in the neat homework and stacks of extra reading buried under a pile of dark skinny jeans, the ones that framed his slim, muscular legs in a way that made girls eyes fill with desire when they looked at him, Adam gave in. He wasn't surprised when he heard George's bedroom door slam shut, or when his mum called him downstairs. He couldn't bring himself to look his mother in the eye, fixing his gaze on something to her left and listening to her. "I can't pretend to understand, and if you ever put George through what happened today again there will be serious consequences. But I'm not sure you're even taking in what I'm saying, so I guess I just have to hope the real you is in there somewhere."

Shrugging, Adam kept his eyes locked on the wall behind her. A deep sigh echoed from his mother then, and Adam simply waited. "I'm going to give you the space to work through whatever... this is that you're doing, but I want you to remember that I'm here when you are ready to fix it." "Fix what? I'm fine." His voice was flat, unemotional as he saw the sadness rise in her eyes. "Alright, this isn't going anywhere fast is it? Go on, and remember to keep this atrocious behaviour away from your sister." Nodding to show he understood the threat, Adam turned and walked away from his mother. Going back to his room, Adam felt like she'd made the decision for him anyway. He would try and keep himself away from George, no use dragging the ball of light down into the darkness. That was reserved for him.

* * *

By Christmas, Adam literally felt like a stranger in his own home. He'd gotten them both Christmas gifts, left them under the tree when they were out enjoying the festivities with friends. What his mother told people about why Adam was suddenly absent, he had no idea. He did his own laundry, walked home from school by himself most days so George wouldn't have to be in the car with him. His sister couldn't even look him in the eye anymore, and the only time she even spoke to him was the bare minimum, muttered in his general direction before she got away from him as fast as possible. Girls still filled most of his time, and Adam didn't bother lying about whether or not he used the time he was left alone in the house to invite them over. A few of them were more wary of him, as Adam's... desires got rougher, bruising their throats and hips and barely taking the time to ensure his partner got off too.

His mum didn't make him packed lunches anymore, just left money on the side and Adam knew that was as close as she'd get to admitting she knew what he was doing, short of actually leaving a box of condoms on the side periodically. Adam stuck steadfastly to his second and third rule, never risking unprotected sex and never losing his temper with his family no matter what, even if they didn't know it was a conscious effort by now. The first rule had fallen by the wayside, he hadn't known the girl he'd fucked one weekend was one of George's friends sisters until the following Monday, seeing her with George and her friends. After that, he no longer held back on who he went after, and Adam got into more than one fight with boys who weren't happy Adam had fucked their girlfriends. Gifted with natural strength and grace, Adam rarely even let them get more than one hit in before pinning them down and whispering darkly in their ear that they were jealous he could fuck them better.

Adam had no idea if George had even opened the gift from him, though he expected his mother would have at least opened it. Lay across his bed fiddling with his phone, Adam felt somewhat apathetic. By this point, sex was less a way to actually feel pleasure, and more a way to feel something. He drifted slightly, putting on a performance of arrogance and uncaring to anyone who looked at him but most of the time, he felt a little numb inside. It didn't stop him resuming his old patterns in January, putting paid to any idea of a new years resolution to "be better" as he pulled the nearest willing girl into the art room. Adam never forgot to lock the door anymore, knowing his mother was deadly serious when she threatened him to keep this away from George. The dark haired, brown eyed girl he couldn't even try to remember the name of was one of the ones who liked him rough, whimpering in pleasure when Adam bit at her neck and scratched down her thighs as he pushed them wider. Anger and lust simmered hotly in his gut as he rolled a condom over himself, something he could do in his sleep by now, guilt taking a back seat as he pushed into the girl.

His fingers gripped her hips, holding her in place to thrust harder against her and the bruises were already developing when his hips stuttered to a standstill, grunting as he came and pulling away from her almost the second he was done. Knowing she hadn't yet, Adam slid his fingers back inside her and rubbed at her clitoris until she too followed him into the realm of the satisfied, wiping his hand on a paint cloth and zipping his fly up. Unlocking the door, Adam left for the bathroom to clean himself up and tossed away the condom, ignoring the space on the wall where he'd smashed the mirror. His hand had healed up well, there was a faint scar if you knew what to look for but against his pale skin, it was practically invisible. The usual empty feeling sank through him then, the one that had begun to follow every encounter but it wasn't enough to make him stop.

Adam tried to act differently somewhat, trying to find a girl he wanted to be around after he got off but no girl held his attention, they were all mindless and only after his body, even the clingier ones couldn't string a sentence together without her eyes straying down his body or a hand reaching not-so-discreetly to his groin. As February climbed up over January, Adam realised it had been around a year since this whole thing had started. This time last year, he was punching out a rugby player twice his size for making a harsh comment about George, now he was wondering if the Valentines Disco was even worth going to - any girl was a done deal whether or not he actually asked them out. There was still ten days for him to decide, so Adam shelved the thought and resumed the leaning against the lockers. He hadn't missed the new sticker next to his locker, but there was nobody there yet and the swarm of girls who followed him around only seemed to keep growing.

He realised a fair few of 'his girls' were scowling, and Adam felt a measure of confusion before a hand tapped his shoulder and an icy, seductive voice melted against his ears. "You're in front of my locker." The girls around him barely gave him room to move, but Adam pushed himself up to stand straight and turned around. Letting the trademark smirk curl over his face to cover his wonder at the face before him, Adam dropped his eyes for a moment. He covered it by letting his eyes sweep upwards, taking in the slender figure of the pale beauty looking at him. Letting the hollow chuckle that preceded his "I don't care" attitude, Adam noticed the girl scowling back at him. Letting his own apparently powerful voice fill the air between them, Adam kept up his smirk. "Sorry about that, I'll just move along to my locker." Adam turned back, gesturing with one hand for the girls to move back a little so he could resume leaning against his own locker. It hadn't escaped his notice that half the boys in the school were trailing along behind Ingrid, and Adam felt a spark of something new - a challenge.

-AG-

 **Oh look, they finally met!**

 **I still don't like writing Adam not getting on with his family, but it suits this story so I'll have to suck it up!**


	4. Unreasonable

**Don't own. Sadly.**

 **So, I'm determined to finish this before I get working on my other stuff again, and this has one, maybe two chapters to go. Depending on how I get to the end.**

 **On we go!**

-AG-

Going by the name on her locker he'd caught before he turned away, Adam presumed the girl was Ingrid Count. As she pushed past his group of groupies, her own little swarm followed her and there were sounds of displeasure as the crowds met in the narrow corridor. Overhearing Ingrid amongst it all asking where her classroom was, Adam realised she was in his year, in his class. That was enough to convince him to actually turn up, and he casually glided through the group of girls, who followed him anyway. Ingrid's eyes met his in the reflection of a door, no doubt hearing the sounds of his not-so-little fan club following him. Most of them weren't in his class, and there was a group of girls and boys crowded around the door by the time he made his way in. Ingrid was glaring in warning at a girl who usually sat in the back seat of the room, leaving the space next to her empty.

The challenge rose in him then, and Adam pulled up his 'swagger' and casually fell into the seat next to her with a smirk across his face. Ingrid may be the first person he'd seen who was paler than him, especially under the harsh artificial lighting of school. Though there wasn't much of that - Ingrid was sat beneath the broken bulb, the darkest corner. Having carefully cultivated his reputation for paying no attention in class, Adam leant against his seat casually as the teacher tried to call the multiple girls glaring at Ingrid to attention. Not wanting to be too obvious, Adam cast his eyes over the room in a careless manner as he leaned in closer to Ingrid. "Adam Giles, I'm guessing you're Ingrid Count based on your locker?" The teacher looked over at them talking, and Adam fell silent but left his smirk in place until the teacher grunted in annoyance and continued on with the class. Lowering his voice slightly, the way that many girls fell over for, Adam couldn't resist. "It was like clash of the hormones when we met in the hallway, you with your army of drooling saps and me with my pick of every girl in school."

Ingrid still didn't answer him, but Adam found a piece of paper with a messy scrawl of "not every girl" across it. The fire of a challenge at last was irresistible, so Adam couldn't help but answer. "Not every girl? I'll take that bet Ingrid Count." That won him a fierce scowl and Ingrid finally spoke again, hissing in reply. "There's no bet, you're really nothing special." Knowing better than to push too hard yet, Adam simply continued smirking silently for the rest of the class. Soon absorbed into his gaggle of fangirls, Adam had a hard on for Ingrid like he hadn't felt in ages and eyed up a suitable replacement. None of the girls were quite on her level, but Adam chose a slim girl with dark hair and blue eyes and tugged her into the store cupboard. She giggled and simpered until Adam kissed her just to shut her up, handing her a condom in the dark and feeling her shaking hands roll it on. Running a hand over himself to check it was on properly, Adam could pretend it was Ingrid in the dark as he slid his fingers inside the girl, waiting until she felt wet enough to take him and pushing her against the wall to fuck her hard.

It was Ingrid's name on his tongue when he came, biting into the girls shoulder harshly to stop himself actually saying it and feeling her squeeze around him in climax herself. Fixing his uniform in the dark was second nature by now, pushing the door open and hurrying off to clean himself up. There was blueberry flavoured lipgloss smeared across his mouth and Adam scrubbed it away, rubbing the woodsy, earthy scent of his aftershave over his neck to cover the smell of sex on his skin and checking he didn't completely scream illicit cupboard encounter. A quick glance into the lunch hall told him Ingrid wasn't there, and a passing comment from a couple of boys complaining the Branagh twins were so lucky Ingrid tolerated them had Adam following them to the library. He waited for a moment, not giving away he'd followed them and ensuring he didn't attract any of the usual girls. Many skipped lessons had led to a casual flirting with the librarian, who no longer questioned him skipping class and giggled and smiled whenever Adam bestowed his smirk on her.

Casting his eyes over the library in an attempt to appear nonchalant, Adam still spotted Ingrid in a second and let his body take him towards her. The Branagh twins tried to stop him, saying something like "A list only" and trying to block him. Given that he tackled boys bigger than these idiots in rugby all the time, Adam felt no fear as he looked up at their towering frames. "So what are you two monkeys doing here? Get lost!" Both of them got loud in their returning attack, and Adam had to fight the triumphant grin as the librarian kicked them out of the library swiftly. This left Adam alone with Ingrid, leaning casually into the seat opposite her and casting a quick glance around to check nobody else was around. "I know most of the boys here are idiots, but seriously, the Branagh twins? I might be out of your league, but you could still do better than them." Ingrid answered him with a scowl, and even Adam was mildly surprised by the sheer venom in her eyes.

"What do you mean most of the boys? I've yet to meet a single one who could even begin to match my standards, and if you hadn't worked it out with your vanity addled brain" Adam wasn't sure that was true, part of him still questioned what had changed other than muscles - his face was almost exactly the same as it had been before girls threw themselves at him "I don't keep the idiots around for sparkling conversation." He supposed that was fair, he hadn't seen her speak to them other than to toss orders at them really. Trying to ignore the intense energy being in this shady spot with nobody but Ingrid was sparking, Adam let his smirk curl a little higher. "Now Ingrid, we both know that's not true." Ingrid matched his smirk, desire like a kick in the stomach hitting him as her eyes glimmered with malice. "Good point, the caretakers dog probably drooled less than the rest of them."

It didn't surprise him that Ingrid brought up the dog, the little yappy Yorkie the caretaker was followed round the fields by was something of a school celebrity. The bell for the end of lunch rang, but Adam had spent many a class in this room before, he had no intentions of moving. Neither did Ingrid it seemed, so Adam decided to push a little more. He'd long switched the baby blue school shirt for a white one, technically a uniform violation but the white shirt suited his skin tone with the black trousers better and Adam tossed away the uniform notes the teachers tried to send home with him. Stripping off the uniform he hated, jacket then blazer, loosening and slipping off the vile tie Adam unbuttoned his collar slightly, knowing the way his collarbones stuck out sharply drew the eye. Ingrid was not as immune as she seemed, her eyes following the deep line there for a moment before she dragged her eyes away.

"I told the librarian you were new, and that I've been assigned to keep an eye on you. Naturally, she bought it." Ingrid raised an eyebrow slightly, no other indication of surprise on her face. "I didn't realise you had a thing for... older women. She must be old enough to be your mother." Adam felt a flicker of sadness at the word mother, Ingrid's presence enough to slightly lower the barriers holding the old and new Adam seperate. Knowing Ingrid already had her own legion of followers, he knew she would have no argument for his next words. "I don't, but if you have the power to bend people to your will, why not use it?" Ingrid shrugged infinitesimally before looking down at the biology book she definitely wasn't paying attention to. "Well, whatever makes you feel better. Why are you loitering around me when you could be out following someone you actually have a chance with? The librarian still looks pretty keen." Adam had considered that point a few times, knocking a teacher off his list but Ingrid wasn't wrong about the mother thing, it would be too weird.

"There's no fun if there's no challenge." In spite of having only fucked the girl in the cupboard a couple of hours ago, Adam could feel his arousal surging again. "And I already told you Ingrid, I'll take the bet you aren't immune to my charm." This seemed to push Ingrid's irritation higher as she slammed her book shut. "There's no challenge if it's impossible Giles" Success! She remembered his name, his surname at least. "You have more chance of turning into a bat than you have of getting anywhere with me." Ingrid's somewhat vampiric reference did nothing to cool his desire for her then. "What do you have against bats?" "Nothing, I'd certainly prefer you as one. You'd talk less." The irritation was at least a sign he was affecting her, and Adam felt his smirk return with ease. "I could sit here silently if you prefer, but you are the one who keeps answering me."

Ingrid scowled deeper, looking away from him and not speaking again. He was as surprised as she to see that they'd spent well over an hour in here together, time melting away until there was only an hour to the end of school. "I'd ditch early too, but I have to go let my fans see me in action at rugby practice. I'm sure you'll be there too Ingrid." "Two words Giles, dream and on." Feeling another measure of success that she referred to him somewhat directly, Adam grinned to himself. "Oh Ingrid, I'd be more than happy to have you visit my dreams." Ingrid stood up then, grabbing her bag and looking down at him with contempt. "I'm sure you would, it's the closest you'll get to me." Ingrid stalked past him, the scent of her perfume dark and intriguing as he breathed it in.

It wasn't often he needed to fuck twice to get through a day, but Adam wasn't sure it would be advisable to go to rugby practice with the erection trying to tear through his trousers as he scrambled back into his uniform. Looking around, Adam spied a girl from the year above doing school work and offered her his darkest smile. She looked around in surprise, finding nobody else and pointing at herself. Adam let his tongue dart out to lick his lips, shamelessly teasing the girl until she nodded shakily. The librarian was watching the exchange closely, but Adam couldn't bring himself to care as the girl packed up her books and followed him out. This girl was blonde, hazel eyes widening in surprise when she felt Adam's erection against her in the classroom. She was a little taller than him until he pushed her across the table, pressing his cock against her as he kissed her roughly and sucked a deep bruise into her throat. Her hips rocked against his, seeking the heat and hardness she could feel against her wet underwear and Adam moved to pull them away, barely remembering to lock the door as he rolled the latex over his cock and resumed pressing against her with more purpose.

Pushing her shirt up, Adam squeezed at the ample breasts rocking with each of his thrusts and reveled in the way she cried out in pleasure, certain someone would hear them soon. In spite of this girl looking nothing like Ingrid, Adam still had to bite the inside of his cheek as he came to keep her name from falling from his lips. The rough treatment had evidently been her thing, her body still quaking beneath his as he pulled away from her. Checking his phone, Adam realised it was only ten minutes until the end of school and again he found himself cleaning up in the bathroom before he headed off to rugby practice. He wasn't sure he'd even exchanged a single word with the girl he'd just fucked, let alone be able to remember her name as he pulled on his games kit that afternoon. Three of his team mates no longer spoke to him, given that Adam had fucked their girlfriends, some on more than one occasion. But Adam was still a killer on the pitch, so that was pushed aside as they huddled into the scrum.

When he got home, going through the usual routine of dumping his rugby kit in the washer and scrubbing his trainers clean, Adam felt another flicker of emotion as he looked at the fireplace in the living room. The photos he'd had framed, one from George's fifth birthday where she was clung around Adam's shoulders smiling brightly, and another of the three of them at the bowling alley where he'd just won George the teddy she wanted in the arcade. They were there, and Adam honestly couldn't remember if they'd been there since they were opened Christmas day or if they were new, he paid so little attention to anything anymore. "Adam?" Unsure how long he'd been staring at the photos, Adam tore his eyes away to find his mum there. "Are you ok?" Nodding, Adam filled his coffee flask and went to his room. Tears prickled in his eyes but he forced them away, refusing the emotions building there.

He couldn't remember the last time she'd called him 'son', he was just Adam to both of them now. Longing for when George used to call him 'moonshine' and then she'd smile when he called her his 'sunshine' filled him for a moment, and Adam drank down the still-too-hot coffee until everything burned away under the wave of caffeine. Looking at the dark liquid, Adam didn't know the last time he'd sat down with a hot chocolate and enjoyed the sweet, calming flavour. Now his life revolved around caffeine and sex, rugby the only other thing his body was interested in as it burned off the anxious energy before he returned home to hide away in his room listening to music. The heavy drums and guitars of rock music flowed through him, turning it down just enough to stop downstairs rattling with the volume as he reclined on his bed.

Ingrid wasn't wrong about him dreaming of her, and Adam couldn't remember the last time he'd had a wet dream as he woke shaking and sticky, the mental images of Ingrid naked and writhing against him still burned into his brain. Cleaning himself up, Adam made himself forget it as he left for school - he rarely waited around to be driven anymore, desperate for the time alone where the only thing in his world was the sounds of music in his ears as he walked along the winding roads of Stokely. Leaning against his locker surrounded by girls, Ingrid's arrival was announced by the sounds of rabid boys and girls squabbling over space as Ingrid opened her locker. The memory of his dreams of her hit him then and Adam was sure his face screamed desire as he looked at her. Shaking it away, Adam was struck with a moments inspiration and mentioned he needed to see the headmistress. That did nothing to get his followers to leave him alone, but the girls were chased off by the glare of the headmistress.

"Can I help you Mr Giles?" Painting on his most charming smile, Adam knew the headmistress was more than aware of what he got up to at school, but like most of the female population she was not fully immune to his charms. "I wanted to talk to you about the new girl, Ingrid. She's not doing well surrounded by people all the time, she was home schooled before she came here and I'm sure you've noticed a lot of the boys won't leave her alone." Carefully selecting his words, Adam left with a note excusing Ingrid from class if she felt overwhelmed, never letting the bright smile fade until he'd borrowed a post it note and stopped to quickly scribble across it. When he got to class, the teacher demanded to know why he was late as he slid into the only empty seat - next to Ingrid. "I was with the headmistress sir, you can ask her yourself if you don't believe me." The teacher grunted and returned to 'teaching', Adam pushed the note over to Ingrid.

She was fairly adept at hiding that she looked at it, until she tore off his little post-it note and tossed it aside. He didn't push her to speak this time, as much as he'd love to hear her voice again for a moment. As the bell went, Adam turned to pick up his bag from the floor and by the time he'd turned back Ingrid was already up and gone, though he noticed with a smile she'd taken the note. Hurrying not to lose her in the crowds, Adam noticed her falling into the art classroom he was in almost daily. He had to wait a few minutes for the girls to hurry off to class, but once he was free Adam darted to the classroom. Amateur mistake, not locking the door he thought as he closed it behind him, the lock clicking as he did so and Ingrid turning to see him there. She was over by some of the completed works, a narrow alcove of space Adam soon invaded. Desire was powerful in his chest as he moved closer, and Ingrid's eyes found the no doubt racing flutter under his pulse point. This close to her, he could hear her heart hammering against her chest as he stepped a little closer.

"Did you think you could get away from me? I saw you come in here." His jaw ached slightly, as though his teeth were also full of the desire racing through his body. The door rattled then, and Adam couldn't stop himself adding "I locked it." Ingrid's breath hitched, eyes darkening slightly and Adam knew she wanted him too. The door rattled again, and the moment shattered between them as Ingrid stepped around him. Swallowing back the heated want, Adam pasted his 'innocent' smile on as the art teacher looked at them. Making up an excuse about Ingrid being followed by some year 8 idiot and how he was assigned to look after her, Adam never let the smile fade until the teacher grunted in acceptance. The lunch bell trilled through the air, and Adam wondered just how long they'd stood staring at the other - they'd missed first break and a whole lesson lost in each others eyes. The Branagh twins lumbered by, questioning each other as to where Ingrid was and Adam bit back a growl when she caught up with them.

Feeling his heart still pulsing with desire, Adam followed them to the dining hall and his eyes landed on her immediately. Ingrid met the gaze for a second, a minute shiver passing through her before she pointedly looked away from him. Needing to get something before he pinned Ingrid to the table and fucked her in front of everyone, Adam scanned the hall. The girl who'd first gone down on him in the sports hall last year, who turned out to be called Ashleigh (he thought), and was always happy to follow him was present. He caught Ingrid looking as he wrapped an arm around the blonde girls shoulders, whispering in her ear and it took her all of a minute to follow him. Pulling her to the empty spot near the sports hall, Adam let her unzip his uniform and wrap her mouth around his cock. It was Ingrid's face he saw, her mouth he felt as he lost himself in the feelings. A groan of pleasure left his mouth, and he thought he was imagining things for a second as he saw Ingrid looking. The second she realised he could see her, Ingrid's cheeks flushed a delicate shade of red and she hurried off.

Imagining her on her knees before him meant Adam didn't take as long as he normally did now, spurting down the blondes throat and fastening his trousers. Staggering away from her, he got through the last of the lessons with Ingrid's silvery blue eyes floating across his mind, and for the first time in a long time, Adam had to resort to grabbing a hold of his own cock and stroking roughly. The dreams of Ingrid filled his vision, guiding the motions of his hand and he was glad for the loud music in his room as he panted out "Ingrid" as he came. Wiping the liquid off his stomach and cleaning himself under the shower, Adam felt like he needed to get this girl out of his system. Even so, the challenge was more arousing than anything he'd ever felt, Ingrid's blatant desire for him buried under stubbornness and porcelain skin.

Getting to school early the next day, Adam sought out a girl as different from Ingrid as possible. Tanned skin, short blonde hair, bright green eyes and thick curves. Nothing like Ingrid's pale pallor, long dark hair or slender figure. His body reacted instinctively as the girl stroked at his cock, filling out in her hand and Adam couldn't fight the desire to bite her, sucking harshly at the skin until a bruise lay there as he thought of marking Ingrid the same way. Knowing they were short on time, Adam hurried to roll on protection and pinned the tan girl to face away from him, thrusting with his eyes closed and giving in to the urge to think of Ingrid, her Romanian accent overlaying the sounds of the girl currently wrapped around his cock in his mind. "Fuck!" As his morning... company finally came, Adam hoped the girls sounds of pleasure covered his whisper of "Ingrid" as his hips stuttered. Tossing the condom as the bell went for the start of school, Adam pulled the girl with him and kept an arm wrapped around her.

The teacher scowled at Adam's blatant show of what he'd been doing that morning, and in the hallways between classes Adam kept his arm around the blonde, who's name he still couldn't remember. When Ingrid's eyes found him, Adam forced himself to look at the girl he was holding and not at Ingrid with what he expected was blatant desire. He couldn't resist a wink at Ingrid as she passed to art class, though the happy mood was soon crushed when he caught Ingrid hitting on Will Clarke. Unable to stop a scowl crossing his face, Adam watched as she pulled Will along with her to lunch and sat with him - the first boy ever to be invited by Ingrid. Granted, it had only been a couple of days since she started here, but still. Evidently, Ingrid tired of the noise and hubbub, brushing a kiss over Will's flushed cheeks and leaving. Adam followed, not even denying the desire to corner her as she disappeared into the art room again.

This time she tried to lock the door, but Adam was quick enough to push the door open and lock it himself. His pulse was racing and that strange tingle filled his jaw again as he growled "Trying to hide from me again?" She made some comment about avoiding mindless boys and that Adam was included, but the dilated pupils of her eyes betrayed her as Adam advanced. "I'm not like them and you know it, you want me whether you admit it or not. Nice touch trying to make me jealous with the art geek." Even now, Adam was not too full of himself to deny jealousy when it came to the dark perfection in front of him. Ingrid took a step back, though Adam noted she would run out of space soon if she kept it up. "So you were jealous?" "I'll admit that if you admit you want me." Ingrid denied it, so Adam offered the first step. "Fine, I don't like seeing you with him. Happy?" Ingrid tried to step back again but Adam followed, and rather than answer him with words, their eyes met.

Ingrid's eyes fluttered shut and Adam couldn't resist, closing the distance and finally feeling her mouth on his. She even felt different to every other girl, her skin cool beneath his hands even through the uniform as he wrapped his hands around her waist and licked at her lower lip. Ingrid didn't give in easy, returning the touch and pushing her tongue into his mouth. His cock was solid, pressing into Ingrid's hip as she pulled away to breathe but he followed. Nipping at her lip, sucking to soothe it the way he'd learned won him the best reactions, Adam felt Ingrid smirk against his mouth and cool hands wrestled with his tie. A minutes fumbling later, his tie and collar fell loose and Ingrid broke the kiss again. He growled in frustration when she ducked away, but it soon melted into a groan of pleasure as Ingrid bit down hard on his collarbone and sucked harshly.

Even the girls who'd tried to be rough with him couldn't match this, feeling like every nerve in his body concentrated beneath her teeth as she sucked harder, Adam feeling like a vampires victim as she kept it up. As she finally let go, Adam could feel his cock twitching with desire and moved to kiss her again. Ingrid stepped back, pulling her clothes straight and wiping at her mouth. "I told you, I won't lie and say I want you. Enjoy explaining that to your fan club." He saw the surprise in his eyes as his face darkened, though she may have thought it was more danger than desire as he felt his want for the girl climb another notch - he didn't know how he'd gone so long without a challenge like this. Fixing his collar and tie loosely, Adam braced himself for the reaction as he went back outside.

The slap to his face was something of a surprise, but Adam took it in stride and he wasn't surprised to see hope cross the faces of multiple girls now he was 'available' again. Ingrid's eyes fell to the level of his bruised collarbone, and Adam let his eyes fall to watch her ass as she walked away from him. Knowing the route to the library by heart after so many skipped classes, Adam planned the next move. Still burning with want, Adam pushed through the library doors almost angrily, remembering to charm the librarian before he headed to Ingrid's little corner. Her blatant desire as her eyes fixed on his bruised skin was obvious, and Adam couldn't help smiling darkly as she tore her eyes away. "That wasn't a claim, I'd have gone for the neck if it were." His cock twitched at the thought of Ingrid biting down on his neck, and Adam pushed back with "You wanted me to follow you."

* * *

Ingrid kissing Will made him unreasonably angry, until he saw her wiping drool off her mouth, reminiscent of girls who wore too much lip gloss. Ingrid wore tinted lip balm, a sweet and heady flavour that he could still remember. Planting rats in Clarke's locker was hilarious, especially when he squealed in terror and ran away. Watching from the cupboard he was waiting in, Adam pulled Ingrid in when she got close enough, his eyes locked on her mouth even as the door closed and cast them into darkness. When he bit down at her lip this time, Ingrid whimpered in pleasure and Adam felt it light a fire inside him, the coolness of her skin not slowing the heat in his cock pressed against her at all. Adam would let Ingrid dominate him if she wanted, but he knew she craved it too as he placed a hand on her jaw and turned her head away. Pressing his mouth to the skin, Adam took a moment to run his tongue over the taste of her neck and Ingrid struggled for a moment, before finally arching into him.

Instinct overrode everything as he bit down, Ingrid's suppressed pleasured moans still powerful as Adam's teeth sunk into the willing neck. When he finally regained enough control to suck harshly before he bit clean through her skin, Ingrid buckled against him and Adam held her up, pinning her between the wall and his body. Moving to suck another bruise along the pale expanse of skin he knew to be there, his hand trailed down her cool body and pressed between her thighs. Even with her skirt impeding him, Adam could feel the wet heat of desire Ingrid was denying as she groaned at the touch. "I can feel how wet you are from me marking you as mine Ingrid." He could feel Ingrid struggling with the feelings he'd inspired, but she eventually mastered her body and pulled away from him.

"I thought you were Will, don't flatter yourself." It was an obvious lie to both their ears, but Adam wasn't going to force Ingrid before she was ready to give in to him fully and let her stumble away. He could feel the sticky residue of lip tint around his mouth, barely tugging his jacket down to mask his tented trousers and swiping at his mouth as the headmistress appeared. Ingrid had disappeared into the girls room, and Adam was informed the school was closed for the afternoon due to an 'outbreak' of the rats from science. Her eyes told him she knew exactly what he'd been doing moments ago, no doubt down to the shaking arousal making his muscles tremble. Smirking to himself as he headed home, Adam knew he was a step closer to Ingrid admitting she wanted him, her sounds of pleasure echoing in his ears the rest of the night.

-AG-

 **Yeah, this chapter kept getting longer so there will be another one!**


	5. Undecided

**Don't own.**

 **Upon re-reading Arrogant for reference, I realise I may have got days confused slightly in the last chapter. However, I don't think it's integral to the (questionable term but still) story line, so please forgive me.**

 **NightOwl, you're a star for favouriting this already!**

 **On we go!**

-AG-

Ingrid's covered neck the next day gave him pause, making Adam wonder if the previous afternoon had all been a very vivid dream. Turning to one of the girls surrounding him before anyone could register the sparks in his eyes over Ingrid, Adam saw lust fill the face of the girl who happened to be on the receiving end of the look. When Van Helsing tried to break up whatever chaos was in the hallway, the Branagh twins were between he and Ingrid and Adam decided first class wasn't worth his time, letting the girl who was currently jumping for his attention pull him away. She looked confused when he asked her to bite him, arching his neck until she tentatively pressed her teeth there. She wouldn't bite down, or suck on his skin hard so Adam gave up and pushed her over the desk, not wanting to look her in the eyes as he fucked her. She came before he did and Adam gave up and pretended to finish, ditching her in the empty school office and tossing the condom away.

Wrestling his still-erect cock into a less noticable position, Adam hoped it would soften rather than rub raw against the waistband of his trousers all day. He actually made himself do his class work in Woodwork, letting the horrid smell of filed wood distract him from Ingrid who was sat flicking through a magazine behind her textbook. His erection finally waned under the close gaze of Van Helsing, who was looking at both he and Ingrid like he expected them to go on a murderous rampage though the classroom, rather than sit fairly tamely as they were doing right now. She clearly grew tired of him making a mess of the table and shoved the sawdust pile at him, and Adam was so surprised he fell out of his seat to avoid it. Still holding a tool, Adam felt the skin of his palm tear beneath it with ease as he hit the floor.

Clambering up, Adam saw Ingrid literally bolting away. She'd remembered her bag, but the magazine lay forgotten. Brushing sawdust off his clothes with his uninjured hand, Adam shrugged on his backpack and told the teacher he was going to get cleaned up - sawdust could give him an infection. Van Helsing couldn't argue, turning back to the boys who were having a sword fight with large chisels. Taking the opportunity, Adam pulled out the magazine from beneath Ingrid's textbook and dashing out of class. Rounding a corner before he stopped to peruse the magazine, Adam laughed to himself. Ingrid had said she was too squeamish to see blood as she ran away, yet the magazine she was reading was called "Fang!" and was full of stuff about vampires.

Figuring the usual art classroom by their lockers was his best bet, Adam headed off. Ingrid was indeed there, cheeks still slightly flushed as she turned to find him coming closer in the hallway. Holding up his bleeding palm and clutching her magazine in the other hand, Adam couldn't stop himself chuckling. "Vampires? Really? You ran away at the sight of blood!" Ingrid's eyes fell to his cut hand, and a blind man could have seen the desire in her face as she looked at the blood oozing from him. Taking a chance, Adam moved towards the nearest empty room and Ingrid followed him quickly. "So what, are you actually a vampire?" Ingrid managed to pull her eyes away from his hand, looking up at him. "Don't be ridiculous." Baring his teeth at her, Adam smirked. "Shame. I'll just go wash my hand. Here's your... book." He hadn't taken a step before Ingrid's hand was clutching his wrist, pale on pale as her tongue pressed to the cut on his palm.

He felt his mouth fall open in surprise, certain his eyes were dark with desire as Ingrid actually moaned when she tasted his blood. Gasping as she pressed closer, the scrape of teeth against his skin as she sucked harder, gripped his wrist tighter. When she finally let go, Adam couldn't help but press her against the door, panting with arousal against her ear. "It should be illegal how hot that was." She was cool against him, but her body was shaking against his with the same burning desires. He was going to kiss her again, but felt a new desire rise up and nipped at her collarbone before moving back. Ingrid looked at him with confusion, and he felt slightly bereft at the loss of her body but hoped it would return as he tugged off his tie, unbuttoning his collar and arching his neck in invitation.

Ingrid's teeth were rough, sinking through him with ease and Adam couldn't help groaning, arching up as she sucked on his neck. She moved down, sucking at his pulse point and running her tongue over the rush of blood there. If Adam weren't certain he couldn't feel fangs, he'd be mildly concerned for his life. That thought melted away as Ingrid pulled his shirt open, moving to bite down at his collarbone again and literally clawing at his torso. Her nails down his back lit him on fire, making his whole body shake with pleasure. The filter between his brain and his mouth seemed to have flown off as "Fuck Ingrid" was for some reason followed by "better than the girl on the sports field any day." He regretted it before he'd even finished speaking, especially when Ingrid pulled away from him. Her eyes roved over his scratched skin for a moment but then she was pulling her clothes straight and hurrying off.

Growling in frustration with himself, Adam loosely buttoned up his shirt and pulled on his blazer, aiming to hide where he could feel blood rising to the surface of his skin and regretting his decision not to wear the school jumper anymore briefly. Shoving his tie in his pocket and picking up his bag, Adam knew Ingrid would either hit the library or the girls room, and he couldn't follow her in the bathroom so he aimed for the library. Still shaking and panting slightly with searing lust, he all but fell through the library doors. It took all the extra concentration he had to charm the librarian not to admonish him, and Ingrid's eyes were on him the whole time, or rather, on the bruises she'd no doubt raised across his pale skin. Knowing he'd fucked up and that Ingrid wouldn't accept less than an apology, Adam let the sheer desire he had for the girl before him push his words out. "I'm sorry for what I said" thinking fast, Adam added "I just wanted to point out I saw you looking. And your blush when you ran off was cute." Ingrid scowled, possibly unhappy with the word 'cute' being applied to her.

"I want you. You want me. Why are you fighting this?" Ingrid scowled harder as she answered. "Because I'm no arrogant little bastards weekly conquest." Restraining the urge to dispute the 'little' comment, Adam could see she was annoyed at herself for dignifying him with a response. "You're right there, but the challenge is all part of the fun." Adam had never felt arousal like he did in this back and forth battle to win Ingrid's acceptance of her wanting him. "I'm not some 'challenge', and I can do better than some irritating breather." He felt his face crease in confusion for a moment, processing her words. "Breather? So you are... you know?" Ingrid looked at him for a long moment, various emotions in her eyes as she contemplated him. Eventually, she seemed to reach a decision and nodded. Feeling heat burn in his body then, Adam couldn't help asking questions now he apparently had a real life vampire in front of him. There was even something of the old geeky Adam Giles in him as he felt excitement peak.

"So how are you going to school?" Vampires didn't do sunlight. "And you've definitely bitten me enough times for me to know you don't have fangs." Though he wished she did right now. Ingrid bared her teeth at him anyway and it made his cock twitch in a way he thought it probably shouldn't. She fixed him with a glare he wasn't sure was aimed at him or what she was saying. "That happens after I'm sixteen, I'm only in this breather hell hole to blend in before then." Her eyes kept falling to his bruised skin, and Adam needed to be close to her again but thought the librarian, while understanding, would not be too happy if he jumped on Ingrid right now. Standing up and making a measured lean so his shirt hung away from his body, revealing the pale skin marred with her nails paths over it, Adam lowered his voice as deep as he could. "Follow me. I promise not to attack you in a cupboard without permission.

Ingrid wrestled with the decision for about half a minute before getting up and following him, Ignoring the pulse of his cock demanding to get inside Ingrid right now, Adam hunted through the art classroom and shrugged off his blazer. Finding what he wanted, Ingrid was watching him closely as he wiped the art blade on his tie before pressing it to his arm. Blood welled beneath the metal easily and he turned his arm to stop blood dripping to the floor, dropping the blade and running his finger through the trail of red. Swiping the blood across his lip, Ingrid was still frozen until Adam breathed out "Come on, take it." That snapped her trance away and Ingrid was against him in seconds, tongue plundering his mouth to taste the blood on his lips before moving to suck at his wrist. The feeling was intense and his knees shook, so Ingrid pressed his body against the ledge to support him and sucked harder at the cut.

When she finally pulled off, smoothing her tongue over it, Adam clumsily wrapped his tie around the cut and turned to pin Ingrid to the ledge. His legs still shook but he pressed harder against her, kissing her roughly and feeling her return it just as eagerly. He felt her turn them again, pinning his body with hers and biting roughly at his lip. He couldn't stop his hips thrusting, seeking any friction on his cock he could. Ingrid moved to bite at his neck again, making him shudder all over as his hips moved harder. Her hand slipped under his shirt again, digging fresh welts into his back and Adam didn't care that he was coming in his pants like he hadn't in a year, trembling against Ingrid as the pleasure crashed through him. "Fuck, that was intense." After all the times he'd come inside a girl, or had his cock sucked until he could barely stand, Adam could honestly say he'd never felt anything like the twisting pain and pleasure Ingrid gave him.

She was shaky as she pulled away from him and Adam knew she was aroused, fighting the desire to let him touch her. There was still blood smeared across her mouth as she pulled herself together enough to run away. Feeling sticky and debauched beyond belief, Adam pulled his uniform back to order and felt twinges and aches all over his body as the haze of orgasm lifted. He stumbled to the bathroom, trying to clean himself up but knowing he was going home stuck to his boxers now. Catching Ingrid pulling Will away with her, Adam was almost floored by the urge to rip him away from her and touch Ingrid until she was quaking in climax under him. Stalking after them, he didn't have to wait long to see Will hurrying away, hiding behind a chair in the stands and waiting to see if Ingrid followed. A couple of minutes later, the end of lunch bell rang and she hadn't reappeared so Adam jumped down from his hiding spot and ducked under the stands.

Ingrid was further along, almost right up the back and he was consumed with the need to press his body to hers now. She said something about him having somewhere else to be, but it was lost in the blood pounding in his ears as he kissed her, backing her up against the wall so she was trapped against him. Letting the kiss turn rougher, biting at her lip and thrusting his tongue in her mouth like he was dying to press his cock inside her, Adam moved his hands to the buttons of her school blouse. Desperate to touch her, kiss her body and make her come, Adam begged darkly "Don't fight this Ingrid, it's too hot." Whatever Ingrid was going to say in response was lost as he kissed over the swell of her breasts, sucking bruises into the pale canvas of her chest and his hands moved to squeeze at the globes of her ass. Her hands shook but wrestled his shirt open easily enough, feeling their bare skin meet he groaned against her then.

Feeling her press her hips into him then, Adam let his hands move to the front of her thighs and looked to her eyes for consent. She nodded at him and he pushed her skirt up, groaning at how wet she was for him and moving to suck at the unmarked side of her neck. Stroking over the front of her underwear, Adam pressed down over her clitoris and he burned as she moaned in pleasure, arching and rocking into his touch. His hand moved and Ingrid actually whimpered at the loss of sensation, but it soon melted into moans as he pushed his hand down her knickers and stroked against her with skin-on-skin contact. Even though he could feel her hot with arousal, she was still slightly cooler than his heated touch but Adam didn't care as he kissed her again, finding her wet enough to let his fingers slide inside her and feeling her clench tightly around him. Needing to feel more of her, Adam pushed a hand over her smooth stomach to cup and squeeze at her lace-covered breast. Wondering distantly how long she'd been aroused given her moans when she tasted blood before, Adam curled his fingers up to prod at the spot that made girls fall apart on his hand.

Ingrid was little different, moving to bite down on his collarbone again as she clenched around him tighter and he felt her release drip over his fingers. One hand held her waist as she shook, whimpering under the pleasure until she came down. Moving away to give her breathing space, Adam couldn't resist tasting her on his fingers as he slid them free of her body. Already having a weakness for the way girls tasted of arousal, Ingrid surpassed every other with her dark, seductive taste and he smirked as she watched him. Her legs were shaky but she managed to stay upright, looking down at her open top and bruised skin. Her neck had two proud purpling marks there where Adam had been powerless to resist biting her, and her hands still trembled as she buttoned her shirt back up. Adam didn't bother, preferring to watch Ingrid recover from what he'd done to her.

She finally sank down to the floor, pointedly not looking at him as she pulled out a compact mirror and inspected the bruising on her neck. He couldn't help growling when she smoothed concealer over the marks, his marks on her skin. She growled right back, scowling up at him. "Your mother may not question you coming home like you were attacked" Adam wouldn't know if she did, they rarely even spoke now "but my father would go bats if I came home covered in bite marks, especially from a breather." Supposing he didn't know how her family dynamic worked, Adam didn't complain again. "So, is your father a vampire? I assume so if you are, but I thought I'd ask." Ingrid nodded, but he guessed that was enough of an answer as it was a yes or no question. Sinking down to sit opposite her, he caught Ingrid eyeing his bare torso for a moment.

"I don't have a father, well I guess I had one once but I was an accident, a one night stand. So I'm a bastard, much like you're fond of referring to me as." Ingrid smirked at him, and Adam wasn't sure he'd like what was coming. "And yet you still haven't learned from her mistakes, screwing around left right and center." Adam felt his face fall then, having never considered that aspect of it from his mothers point of view. Shaking the guilt away, Adam kept on. "What about your mother then?" "Ran off with a werewolf." Adam couldn't contain his sound of surprise at the blunt way she said that. "A werewolf? I didn't know they were real too, but aren't vampires and werewolves like, sworn enemies?" Ingrid nodded. "That's probably why she did it, because it's against the rules."

Thinking of her saying she got fangs at sixteen, Adam changed topics. "So if you bite me again after you turn sixteen, will I be a vampire too?" "Only if I bit you with my fangs, it would make those bruises look like gentle touches." His breath hitched at the idea, Ingrid awakening a desire for pain and pleasure twisting together that he'd never expected to find. Ingrid, now restored to looking nothing like the ravished girl he'd pinned to a wall recently, looked over at him then. "Are we done trading life stories now, or can I leave you to your irritating existence?" Adam stood, stretching out and watching Ingrid's eyes follow his lean torso. "Well, you could go but you seem to be enjoying the view." Ingrid scowled and stood up, dusting off her uniform. Buttoning up his own shirt now before someone saw him all torn up, though he could do nothing about the throbbing bruises on his neck, he and Ingrid traded witty comments about sticky underwear and aftereffects of sex until she made to leave.

"Ingrid?" She growled as she turned back, her name falling from his mouth without rational thought. He'd never had to invite a girl, they'd generally invited themselves if he implied his house was empty. "My mum is taking my sister to see her grandparents tomorrow. Free house. You interested?" He was surprised at her answer. "Am I the first girl you've used that on?" He felt his cheeks flush, aside from the odd teacher and his mother and sister, nobody had outright challenged Adam about his promiscuous behaviour. "This week, yes. But then I only met you on Monday, I can hardly be blamed for looking elsewhere before you climbed out of hell and turned my world over." Ingrid smirked at his words, turning them over in her mind.

"Give me your phone." Handing it over happily, he watched as Ingrid's fingers elegantly put her number in his contacts list. "Text me a time and address." She hit dial on his phone, and he heard hers vibrate in her bag. "I won't be here tomorrow, so you get to spend all day resisting the fangirls and thinking of me while I decide whether to turn up." Adam could feel indecision, he wasn't used to turning down willing girls when his cock was hard but Ingrid was clearly putting him to the test. The way she bit at her own lip teasingly decided for him, making his cock twitch again as he thought of her mouth on his, her teeth in his skin. Nodding, Ingrid winked at him and turned away. "Have fun without me Giles." "Count on it Count." Nothing prepared him for Ingrid turning back, a dark smile across her face. "It's Dracula, not Count." Surprise leapt out of his throat, an unintelligible sound as Ingrid disappeared. It just got better, not only was he going to fuck a vampire, it was a Dracula!

-AG-

 **I am completely incapable of sticking to my own chapter limits. So yeah, there's another chapter to go. I'm terrible, I know but oh well, this will be finished tonight.**


	6. Undeniable

**Nope, not my characters.**

 **This is absolutely the last chapter, I need to work on my other stories so I need to wrap this up but Adam!Vlad is so addictive and I'm a sucker for Vlad/Ingrid, whoopsie.**

 **On we go!**

-AG-

Having avoided the notice of his mum and sister the day before, Adam had less luck when both George and their mother were in the kitchen as he came down to get coffee. His neck was still purple, the V-neck t-shirt he'd thrown on to cover his scratched up chest and back showing the bruising across his collarbone too. His mum looked at him with sad eyes, George with open distaste. Ingrid's constant chipping away at some of the barriers around his mind, his heart left him feeling a little vulnerable under their gaze as he stirred his coffee. "I'm not sure I even want to know, but are those what I think they are Adam?" Biting back the angry retort, Adam sipped at the hot coffee for a moment. "Yes." George was not so happy to hold back on the anger, glaring at him in a way reminiscent of himself - their faces weren't that similar but their facial expressions could be nearly identical. "And then I suppose you'll have any girl who bats her eyelashes at you in the house when we leave tomorrow?"

"No. I know I've acted like a royal shit the last year or so" Adam stopped to hear his mother remonstrate him for his language, but she'd clearly given up and said nothing "but I don't like the person I'm turning in to. I'm not promising anything, but I'm going to try and pull myself together." He'd barely put his coffee down before George approached him hesitantly, wrapping her arms around his waist but looking up at him warily. "Really? Or are you just saying that so we'll still leave tomorrow?" Given that both of those questions were a yes, Adam shrugged. "Like I said, I'm not promising anything. But I am going to try, really." Just because a lot of it depended on whether he and Ingrid got each other out of their systems tomorrow, Adam wasn't going to promise anything in case they did and he was back to usual next week.

George nodded, jaw set just like his as she backed up. His mum looked even more hesitant, eyes fixed on his bruised neck. "Mum?" Adam held out an arm, hoping she wouldn't outright reject him. His worries were soothed when she hugged him tightly, tearing up and saying she loved him. George held out her wrist, smiling slightly when Adam pressed his own there, thankful he'd remembered not to cut that arm when Ingrid was... drinking from him earlier. "Matching moles moonshine." "You got it sunshine." George's bright smile warmed him and his mother teared up all over again, hugging them both. "What did you do to your arm?" Hoping there weren't teeth marks where Ingrid had been attached, Adam carefully rolled his sleeve up. "I fell over in the art classroom helping the new girl out." He could feel the suspicion in his sisters eyes fixed on him, coupled with the bruising on his neck Adam probably could have come up with a much better excuse, especially given that she'd caught him in there.

"Helping her out how?" "Not like that" which was a complete lie but he was trying "she was homeschooled before she started at Stokely Grammar and the headmistress decided assigning me to keep an eye on her was a good idea. No idea why but we were just doing art work, I promise." Adam considered Ingrid a work of art, so it was a half truth. His mum bandaged his wrist up gently, and Adam poured his leftover coffee away under George's watchful gaze and offered her a hot chocolate. She grinned widely when Adam remembered how to decorate it just so with cream and marshmallows, and his mum smiled proudly at them when Adam sat at the table with George to do homework for what may have been the first time in almost a year. He was surprised how much he actually remembered, while he kept up half attention as he didn't want to hopelessly fail school, Adam had forgotten how simple this stuff had been back when he was the geeky boy nobody looked twice at.

The whole thing was starting to feel a little odd, neither of them could stop giving his neck wary glances while he sat watching TV with them and Adam was actually relieved to return to his bedroom. Having exchanged text messages with Ingrid all afternoon/evening, Adam had been forced to face up to some things as Ingrid's strange commanding words pulled truth out of him. Curling up on his bed, Adam couldn't help making a joke about his tongue being more use attached to him as Ingrid threatened to cut it out. They'd already agreed on the time and place to meet, and Adam was thrumming with anticipation. Already feeling his cock fill out at the thought of getting Ingrid in his bed tomorrow, he typed awkwardly with one hand as the other curled around his erection. Ingrid didn't seem wholly impressed when he told her that was what he was doing, but Adam wasn't going to lie and say he wasn't painfully aroused at the thought of the next night. Pulling open his bedside drawer and checking he had a stash of condoms at the ready, Adam curled up and tried to sleep away the hours.

He'd never hated getting up for school more, the sounds of pleasure Ingrid had made when she came on his fingers filling his dreams and Adam had had to tug at his cock in the shower just to not scare his family when he went down for breakfast. They both looked in surprise at his bruised neck and actual presence in the kitchen with them as he drank his coffee, never particularly alert without it in the mornings now before they remembered the previous evening. He sent a good morning text to Ingrid just because he knew it would annoy her, then another complaining about her lack of presence to excite his day at school. Ingrid didn't text back for a while and he expected she was sleeping in, the bruising and scratches across his skin drawing the attention of the other boys in PE.

"Who's girlfriend did you piss off Giles? Blimey that looks like it hurt." Biting his lip to stop from telling them it was Ingrid, who most if not all of them had made multiple crude comments about "how hard they'd do her", as Adam was enjoying the secrecy and also felt privately thrilled by the fact none of these boys knew how it sounded when Ingrid came, the way she tasted or the feral way she kissed. By the time he was done with PE, the constant thoughts of Ingrid had Adam hard and wanting, hiding out in the bathroom like he'd never had to do before. Ingrid was amused when he explained his... situation, no doubt enjoying the idea of him torn between seeking immediate relief and not wanting Ingrid to not turn up that night. Squeezing at his erection for a measure of relief, Adam gave in and felt like the geeky virgin he used to be as he jacked off in a school bathroom stall. Ingrid's tight wet hole filled his memory, imagining how she was going to feel wrapped around his cock later as he came, wiping off on a tissue and dragging himself off to maths.

The 'promise' he'd made to his mum and sister was rapidly fading from his memory as Ingrid texted him through maths, making him smile slightly when she said pizza - his mum would get him pizza anyway as a 'reward' for him saying he was going to try and fix himself up a little. The comment she made about the knife had him hard again in spite of only having came half an hour ago, and she mocked him mercilessly for 'control issues' as he tried to focus on the equations for something to think about other than getting Ingrid naked in... six hours. She fell quiet again for a while, so Adam sent her a picture of the gates they were meeting at - they were on his way home and he'd had rugby practice that afternoon so his mum didn't pick him up. Ingrid retaliated with a picture of the bruises he'd left scattered over her neck and Adam was very glad he was in his room changing, as the sound of arousal it pulled from his mouth would have been wholly inappropriate in front of his family.

True to his thoughts, his mum had gotten him pizza and Adam pulled on a hooded jacket to cover the worst of his neck bruises, smiling and helping them pack up to leave. There was a trace of guilt when George hugged him goodbye, growing a little stronger when his mum followed suit but once they were gone the reminder of Ingrid coming was overpowering. Watching the clock, Adam fiddled with his phone as they texted back and forth. Ingrid's comment about getting creative with his mums art scalpel near his erection was enough to mute his hormones for all of ten minutes, though by the time Ingrid stopped answering his messages it was back with a vengeance as he counted the minutes. Leaving a little early as night began to fall, Adam hid out near the gates and kept watch for Ingrid. No matter what she'd said, Adam was completely confident she'd turn up. He wasn't disappointed, not even when he pinned her to the fence and kissed her only to be told off.

Winking and pulling his hood up as a "Look, I'm keeping myself hidden so nobody knows you're with me" gesture, Adam led her along the side streets and back alleys that all but hid his house completely - he'd gotten lost plenty of times as a child. He could barely wait to get his front door closed before pressing his body to hers, telling her he'd been hard all day thinking of her. Ingrid seemed unruffled apart from the dilating pupils, which he soon matched as she pulled the scarf away from her neck. His cock throbbed at the sight of the bruises, some kind of deep-rooted possessiveness he'd never felt before soothed by his mark on her skin. The pretense was amusing but he supposed he should let her eat first, taking a slice of pizza himself to distract from jumping on her while she chewed. His attention was fixed on her mouth as she wiped her lips delicately, dark desires filling him as he stood. Tugging his jacket and shirt off so his torso was clear, still striped with the tracks of her nails on his pale skin, Adam picked up the scalpel and pressed it to his chest.

Ingrid's naked hunger was arousing, though it paled in comparison as he barely dropped the blade away before Ingrid was pressed against him, tracing the trail of blood up and sucking at the cut. His legs shook and his hands gripped the counter tightly, feeling her suck harder and grip at his sides, whimpering and groaning at the taste of his blood. "Fuck Ingrid" was all he could manage to say, repeatedly finding it interspersed with his own whimpers of pleasure at the bizarre, arousing feeling of being fed on by the vampire girl in his kitchen. The minute she stopped and pulled away, Adam gripped her hair fiercely, pulling her mouth against his and turning to press her against the counter. The taste of blood on her tongue shouldn't have aroused him so, but he couldn't find it in him to care as she bit his lip and penetrated his mouth with her tongue.

She bit down on his shoulder hard, tracing a hand over his cock through his jeans until he whined and bucked into the ghosting friction. Letting go of her hair, Adam let his hands drop to tug at Ingrid's clothes. They were both disappointed she had to remove her teeth from his shoulder to pull her jumper off, but the feel of bare skin meeting made up for it as they dug nails in wherever they could reach and groaned into the rough kisses. He ducked down to suck at the bruises on her chest again, feeling her hands move to the zipper of his jeans as his found the clasp of her bra. Both articles fell to the floor soon after and Adam was already moving, tonguing over the stiff buds of her nipples and sucking at them as Ingrid arched into it, twisting a hand in his hair to hold him in place. Moving to the other breast, Adam let her feel teeth on the sensitive peak as he fumbled to get her skirt and tights down. As amazing as they looked on her, he was desperate for more bare skin.

He helped her step out of them, kicking away the fabric to leave them both only clad in underwear as he pressed against her cool body, cock trapped between them as he groped at her. Ingrid finally settled on going to his bed and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her up the stairs and feeling excitement mount as they fell into his room and he hurried to press her into his bed. Nobody had ever looked so hot against his deep red sheets, her pale skin a dream come true to him. There was a slightly sticky feeling between their chests as he was still bleeding slightly, but Ingrid seemed completely unconcerned as his cock nudged between her thighs, his hips thrusting against her and she arched into the feelings. Letting his hands drop to push her thighs wider, Adam could see the flicker of nerves in her eyes he'd seen multiple times before. He wasn't about to bring it up in case she left, but he gave her the chance to say no as he wrapped trembling fingers around the waistband of her underwear.

Ingrid lifted her hips to let him tug the lace away, the sight of her naked before him outstripping every dream he'd had as he scrambled between her thighs, desperate to taste her properly. He sucked a bruise into the pale skin of her thigh, kissing and nipping until Ingrid tugged at his hair and swore at him to get on with it. He flashed her a quick smirk before wrapping his arms around her thighs, nails pressing against the dip of her hips as he finally dragged his tongue over her slit. He couldn't stop himself moaning at the taste of her, dipping into her hole to tease more of her flavour onto his tongue and Ingrid's grip tightened in his hair as he sucked at her clit, reveling in every moan of pleasure and rock of her hips until she finally came against his mouth. Adam kept up the pressure, lapping up the wet release her body produced until Ingrid actually whimpered at him to stop.

He couldn't wipe the smug look from his face as she trembled on his bed, feeling her arousal painted over his face as he darted his tongue out to chase more of it. Wiping his mouth and licking his hand clean, he made a remark about her not cutting his tongue out and she retaliated by digging her nails into the cut on his chest, leaning up to lap at the blood. Ingrid's nails dragged down his back, sliding below the waistband of his boxers and squeezing and scratching over the curve of his ass. He covered her hand with his, pushing the last barrier between them down his legs. "You'll have to let me move to get a condom?" Ingrid leant back against his bed, looking up at him with curiousity. "Have you gone without one before?" Unsure why she asked, Adam shook his head. "Never, not worth the risk." She pulled him back against her, whispering with cool breath against his ear. "I can't get pregnant before I'm sixteen, fuck the condom."

Adam felt like every dream was coming true as he moved into place, chest heaving with arousal as the tip of his cock brushed over her wet hole. "Fuck Ingrid, you're so hot" he whimpered, not wanting to bring up that she was more than likely a virgin and inching inside her slowly. He gave her a minute, shaking and moving to kiss her again until he felt her hips rock into his a little and he took the signal, not wasting time with a slow build up - they both liked it rough. She was tight, still slightly cooler than his body but the heat between them was powerful and he'd never experienced anything so intense, no impeding latex between them as he fucked her. Sucking at the healing bruises on her neck, Adam felt her scratch down his back again and the pain twisted into the pleasure centering where his cock filled her body. Ingrid's hips began to move with his, the rhythm growing harder as her body became more active. He bit down on her shoulder, soothing the places his teeth broke skin with his tongue.

It was all too much, his orgasm spurting out of him before Ingrid had come but he felt her shake against him as he spilled, grunting low in his throat and trembling with the overload of pleasure as Ingrid clung to his shoulders, anchoring herself to him under the onslaught. Feeling more sated than he could ever remember and the whole experience of Ingrid the best thing he had ever felt, Adam rolled off and let a serene smile cross his face. "I know you hate to be reminded, but that was literally the hottest fuck I have ever had." Ingrid scowled at him but he could see the relaxed set of her body as she came down. Needing to know if he was her first or not, Adam tried to play it off and made his face one of concentration. "I haven't gone bare before, but if you can't get knocked up yet does that mean you have?"

He could see Ingrid kick herself internally for him picking up on it, but she still answered him. "No, I hadn't gone any way before." He made his face surprised, though he was just having suspicions confirmed. It was still true when he said "Well then Dracula, I'm honoured. And I hope I met your high standards." Ingrid sat up next to him, stretching slightly as Adam watched the movement of her breasts before standing and pulling on her underwear. She stole one of his t-shirts and disappeared downstairs. He pulled on clean shorts himself and followed her down, seeing her sit slightly carefully after acquiring a glass of water and eating more pizza. He followed suit, his own throat feeling a little dry after the whimpers, grunts and groans of pleasure Ingrid had drawn from him. He asked if she was planning to stay, amused at her evasive answer and cleaning up slightly - rinsing and replacing the blade from his mothers art collection, pulling Ingrid's clothes out from the pile on the floor and dumping his into his laundry pile - it could wait until tomorrow.

He couldn't mask the surprise when Ingrid drank her water down, lacing her fingers through his and pulling him back to bed. He was sure his face was one of wonder as Ingrid stripped off again, laying across his bed and arching her body in invitation. He didn't know what had brought it on, but Adam wasn't complaining as he pushed down his shorts and joined her. She was still slick when his hand slipped between her thighs, stroking over her clit until she shuddered in pleasure. Pushing his fingers inside her, Adam couldn't take his eyes off her bruised skin until he gave in to the urge to duck down and kiss over her breasts, sucking at her nipples and smirking against her skin when he felt her hand twist in his hair again. Rubbing his thumb over her clit as his fingers crooked up, Adam felt her arch up as she came again, clenching tight around his fingers and riding the pleasure out.

There was the faint flavour of himself when he licked his fingers clean, but Adam didn't care as the reminder he'd been bare inside her made his cock twitch again. Plus, Ingrid didn't stop him kissing her after he'd gone down on her, he could handle a little with ease. She pulled him back against her then, biting at his collarbone and kissing him roughly as she rolled their bodies over. He clung to her hips, guiding her to sink down his length and feeling his body arch up at the new, tighter angle. Her nails scraped over his chest, her mouth moving to suck at his neck as her hips rolled with his. The previous urgency to be inside her tended to, Adam made sure he held on until she came first, her whole body quaking as he brushed over where their bodies joined, letting the fluttering muscles inside her pull him over the edge. His neck throbbed and his torso stung, but Adam couldn't find any energy to give a shit as they came down again.

They didn't leave his bed again that night, Ingrid as hot and ready every time when she tugged at his cock until he hardened and letting him push inside her over and over. His previous 'personal best' of four times in one night was long forgotten, Adam lost count at seven but it could have been a hundred times they came together, the feeling of not having a condom between them never losing it's intensity and a deep knowledge Ingrid was trusting him with her body in a way she had nobody else burning inside him. She finally pushed him away, rolling on her side and falling asleep almost instantly. Partly relieved as exhaustion took him along, Adam had never felt so content to fall asleep next to someone - previously it had been about being able to get off again in the morning, or occasionally because the girl was a virgin and he knew it could hurt afterwards. While that was the case with Ingrid tonight, Adam wouldn't care if she didn't want him again in the morning.

He could hear her groan in pain quietly as she woke, but he wasn't faring much better. A week of rugby practice would have hurt less than he did right now, every muscle in his body protesting and bruises and scratchmarks littering almost the entirety of his upper body. "I'd make some kind of dirty comment but I really don't have the energy. Shower?" Ingrid nodded, letting him lead her to the bathroom - a completely new experience for him as he'd always let the girl shower seperately before. Unable to deny wanting to look at Ingrid's body while he could, Adam helped wash her back and massaged the tension there away. Ingrid melted beneath his fingers but he knew she wasn't up to more after the exhaustive night, she was already clearly in pain. He wasn't much better, the water stinging at the torn skin of his back, his shoulders, his chest and the breaks in his collarbone where Ingrid had bitten until his skin broke.

Her body was littered with bruising, his teeth clear indentations on her shoulders and collarbone where he'd bitten down as he came, fingertip bruising on her hips where he'd held her tighter. Both sides of her neck were striped with bruising where he'd sucked hard to mark her as his, more scattered across her chest where he'd kissed, sucked and nipped over the pale expanse of her breasts. Looking down at his own body, Adam could see scratches along his sides, chest and could even feel nail marks in his ass where Ingrid had clung tighter to him as they fucked. He could see bruises and even scratchmarks along her inner thighs, his frantic need to push them wider apart evident there. Ingrid didn't bother to remonstrate him for his blatant ogling of her body as she stole clean boxers and his t-shirt, leaving him to pull on shorts and follow her downstairs.

He offered her coffee, knowing she must be nearly as exhausted as him still, if not more. Adam knew Ingrid wouldn't want 'taking care of', so he made a joke of saying she could hang around until she felt up to walking home. She still scowled, but then demanded more coffee so he figured he was alright. Knowing after last night he could never settle for anything but her, Adam tried not to sound desperate as he asked "I'm not asking for a romantic relationship, we both know that wouldn't work. But is this going to happen again, or am I out of your system now?" Ingrid saying he was still 'in' for now made him undeniably pleased, but he mastered the urge to grin like an idiot and made jokes about the girls and boys at school. Her almost admitting outright she'd been jealous of the other girls was the icing on the cake of his day.

When she'd had her fill of caffeine Ingrid took her clothes and went to his room, stripping off and dressing like he wasn't even there and applying makeup. While it flattered her face beautifully, Adam was sad to see the layers cover her already perfect face. He had no place to say that though, and he sat quietly as she ensured there was no visible evidence of their night together. Having gotten distracted just watching her, Adam realised she was looking at him expectantly. He pulled on his own clothes, leading her back to where they'd met and resuming calling her 'Count' now they were in public. Heading home, Adam stripped his bed, heavy with the scent of sex and Ingrid's perfume and tossed it in the machine with his dirty clothes and uniform. Reclining on his bed, too tired to remake it with clean sheets yet, Adam couldn't stop smiling as he surveyed the 'damage' Ingrid had done to him. Realising what had been missing when the initial rush of sex had eased, he knew Ingrid outstripped every sexual encounter he'd ever had.

The disappointment in his mum and sister was tangible when they returned, his neck and collarbone heavy with new bruising. Adam sat them down and tried for some level of honesty. "I was just screwing around with any girl who would have me before, but I'm actually seeing just the one person now. We were literally just play fighting and she pointed out she should warn off the other girls who follow me around at school. I didn't realise how bad it was until the next morning, I'm sorry." Adam hung his head, hoping it would look like shame rather than hiding the smile threatening to break out over his face. "Well, I suppose that's something of an improvement." George still wouldn't look at him, and Adam wondered if his previous efforts were for nothing. "This isn't any better Adam, you're still only fifteen and you've had your way through half the girls at school. You lied about not having someone over while we were gone, and my friends all think you're disgusting." "George!" Adam shook his head, his sister was right. "No mum, she's right. My behaviour has been terrible, and I don't blame her friends."

"Just because you suddenly decided to settle for some girl who uses you for biting practice doesn't change what you did, and you still lied. Not to mention you look horrible." Shame edged back in as his sister looked at him like he was slime, the two people he'd always wanted to protect so utterly disappointed in him. Squaring his shoulders, Adam didn't feel like there was much point in drawing it out any more. "Whatever." He went back to his room, ignoring the tears that threatened to spill and letting the lust from Ingrid's filthy text messages fill him instead. Essentially, very little had changed other than him outright admitting he'd fucked around for the last year now, and George was even more upset with him than ever. She outright refused to speak to him, and her friends scowled at him in the school corridors. He was immensely grateful when Ingrid let him pull her into the store cupboard, roughly shoving her to her knees and finally feeling the cool, slick sensation of her mouth on his cock.

Ingrid swallowed with no complaints when he spurted down her throat, and Adam ignored the taste of his come in her mouth when he kissed her, pushing a hand up her skirt and bringing her off with ease. Feeling less stressed, Adam had to master a laugh when she pushed him out of the cupboard first, basically straight into a teacher who looked immensely suspicious. Ingrid hid deeper in the shadows when the teacher looked over his shoulder into the cupboard, and Adam managed to lure her away so Ingrid could escape. The group of girls still followed him round, but they were all clearly unimpressed with the ravaged state of his neck, further unhappiness when one girl pulled down his collar to reveal the angry bruising there.

* * *

After a month, Adam had lost count how many times he'd been called into the headmistresses office about the bruises on his neck. His mum had stopped bothering to show him the notes sent home, and the rugby team were just happy Adam seemed to have backed off most of the girls in school now. Ingrid eventually convinced the Branagh twins to set off some kind of minor explosion nearby, drawing the head away from her office and pulling him in with her to fuck over her desk. Hurried and frantic as he pushed Ingrid's skirt up, Adam lost himself in the feeling of her body and the bruising of her teeth on his neck. The office was trashed when they straightened their clothes and hurried out. The next day there had been a school assembly, warning students against vandalising teachers offices and Adam had to fight not to catch Ingrid's eye in the next row over in case he broke down laughing.

After two months, his home situation was almost non-existent, or at least he was to them. There were faint scars across his chest and shoulders where he cut his skin and let Ingrid drink his blood, knowing her 'vampire transformation' was nearing and her craving for it grew stronger. He delighted in sending Ingrid 'sexts', especially when she always went one further with darker, dirtier replies. Every time his mum and George went away to the grandparents, Ingrid would spend almost the entire time in his bed and it was always fiery, rough and painful and the best sex he'd ever had. He'd started to pick up little things, strange amidst the majority of their knowledge being how to get the other off. He knew how Ingrid took her tea, she only drank coffee first thing in the morning and tea the rest of the day. He could smell his aftershave on her hair when she didn't wash it, and she had 'her own' toothbrush hidden in his room, plus a t-shirt and shorts of his she always wore around the house when they weren't naked and entwined.

Knowing this weekend was the last time he'd be able to take a photo of her before she was 'undead' for real, Adam waited until she was fully absorbed in her coffee, switching the flash off the camera and snapping a picture of her face. Clear of makeup, bruising evident down her neck and her face soft and open as it often was after a particularly 'good' night between them, Adam tried to ignore the pulse of emotion in his chest as he developed the photo. Wrapping it up, Adam bribed Robin Branagh to drop it over to the castle - he knew from Ingrid's complaints his family visited there often and he also knew he may end up a lifeless corpse if he turned up uninvited.

The night before Ingrid's birthday, just after they'd fucked against a tree in Stokely Park (Adam had given up his thick jacket so Ingrid wouldn't be injured by the tree bark but he could still enjoy her bare chest) Adam was jumping back in through his window - thank you Stokely for having trees everywhere - and realised Ingrid was literally about to turn into a vampire tomorrow. He chuckled at her message to say she was home safely, a sarcastic addition to the message reminding him everyone at school thought he must have turned gay now. His neck was constantly littered with bruises, but the girls who still followed him around in hope had apparently been complaining Adam wasn't 'putting out' anymore. Somehow nobody had yet discovered his and Ingrid's 'relationship', in spite of almost being caught more than a dozen times.

He was buzzing with a strange anticipation the next day, his teeth feeling funny again. Resolving to get a dentists appointment before his birthday which was now technically next month as he rose on May 1st, Adam forced himself to school as he knew Ingrid's 'transformation' could take all day. His focus was not on his schoolwork, and he was thrilled when his phone finally buzzed. Ingrid inviting him over was exactly what he wanted, hoping she would sink her fangs into him and turn him, vampirism sounded much better than his current life minus the mind-blowing sex with Ingrid. Promising to ditch at first break, Adam practically bounced in his seat until he could creep through the busted fence. Stripping off most of his uniform to leave him in white shirt and black trousers, Adam crammed everything in his bag and texted back to tell Ingrid he'd gotten out of school.

Jogging up most of the way, Adam strolled the last stretch of the journey so he wouldn't be out of breath or sweaty - until Ingrid got hold of him that was. Knocking at the cavernous door, Adam waited. Ingrid pulled it open, hurrying him in so she could avoid the weak morning sunlight. "Come on, let me see!" He felt his whole body flare with desire when Ingrid bared her new fangs at him, and he was about to move to kiss her when a strange breeze washed over him as a 'whoosh' sounded nearby. A tall, pale and long haired man Adam couldn't shake feelings of recognition for was stood there. This must be Count Dracula - Ingrid's father. "Ingrid, why is there a breather in my castle?" Mastering his nerve, Adam stepped around Ingrid. "You must be Count Dracula?" The Count turned to his daughter after looking at Adam in confusion. "You told a breather who we are, what we are?"

Pulling up the smirk that had served him well for over a year, a cocky and confident expression, Adam didn't miss a beat as he answered. "I've been begging her to bite me since we met, she's been getting in good practice see?" Adam arched his neck, knowing his pale skin and white shirt would show up the bruising even darker than usual. He noticed that Ingrid's skin was porcelain, clear of marks again and assumed that was down to the transformation. "Yes, well. You won't be breathing for long, breather." Three months ago Adam wouldn't have cared who bit him if it turned him into a vampire, but now he was desperate to feel Ingrid's fangs pierce his skin. "Get your own you feeble old coffin lodger." He bit back a chuckle at the bizarre way Ingrid defending him to her father, and jumped a little in surprise when a roll of thunder crackled above the castle.

It stopped quite suddenly when the Count leaned in closer, looking at Adam very intently. "You seem familiar, have I threatened you before?" Certain they'd never met, Adam shook his head. "Not that I know of, Adam Giles sir, pleasure to meet you Count Dracula." He watched on in confusion as Count Dracula turned away, waving his hands in the air strangely. "I knew a Giles once. Sammy... no, Sally." Feeling surprise widen his eyes as Ingrid turned to look at him, Adam managed to stammer out "That... that's my mothers name." "Yes yes, I met her at Whitby Goth Festival, sixteen perhaps seventeen years ago?" Only able to nod as his brain started to piece things together, Adam stayed quiet. The Count 'whooshed' off again, returning only seconds later clutching... a polaroid. "Adam, is this your mother?" A sense of cold realisation spread through him as he peered at the small photograph. "Yes, that's her. I've seen pictures like this in old photo albums. Wait. Are you trying to say you're my father?"

Ingrid, who seemed to have snapped out of her daze by now, quizzed her father. "Wait, Adam is human. How can he be half human, half vampire?" The older vampire disappeared off, mumbling under his breath. Turning to each other, Adam and Ingrid tried to process the new information. "Well, that's a revelation. No wonder I have a thing for vampires, I am half vampire. My mum said she met my father at Whitby Goth weekend, and I'm almost sixteen. So, I think we might be related Ingrid." Ingrid looked a little shaky, sitting down heavily. "You don't look nearly as disturbed as you should to find out I'm your half sister Adam." Unsure why, but knowing it was true that he wasn't actually concerned by it at the moment, Adam shrugged. "In fairness neither did your... our father, and he had to know something happened between us." He could feel Ingrid's eyes on him, the bruises on his neck and the body she probably knew almost as well as her own.

"So, what's the deal? Do I get to be like you when I turn sixteen?" "I have no idea, I didn't even know you were possible. I'm a full vampire, you're... bats, I have two half vampire brothers. Mind you, my other brother is a baby who's half werewolf." Pushing that information aside, Adam waited for the Count to return. He did, clutching a huge book that made Adam's head hurt just to look at it. "Dimidius... Yes yes, you'll come here to transform at sixteen. However, nobody can find out you are half breather, we'll all be ashed. Breathers and vampires, we aren't supposed to... mix." Adam thought the Count had a lot of nerve saying that, given that he'd sired the very mix he was talking about. Thinking for a minute, he knew what he wanted to ask. "You can explain all this to my mother, but first I want to ask - what happens if Ingrid bites me before I'm sixteen?" The Count looked at him in utter confusion, though Adam wasn't sure if that was for the strange question or as though it was totally obvious.

"Nothing, you fool. What is she going to do, turn you into a vampire? You already are... technically. Wait a moment, you're my son! I have a son and heir!" Both he and Ingrid sat in quiet confusion as the Count 'whooshed' around the castle, crowing down the phone about a surprise son from a vampiress affair. When he finally stopped cheering and hung up the phone, Ingrid brought up a new point. "Dad, he's half human. He can't lead the clan!" "Oh do be quiet Ingrid, nobody will know that!" Ingrid rolled her eyes and 'whooshed' off, a blur heading in the direction of the tower stairs he thought she may have a room above. His body followed her instinctively, ignoring the revealed father figure in favour of following Ingrid. Trying to catch his breath after a mammoth amount of stairs, Adam found Ingrid in a dark, candlelit room with thick coverings over the windows. "Haven't you learned you can't hide from me Ingrid?"

Ingrid backed away a little from him, clearly clinging to rationality. "You're my brother, what do you want from me?" "I told you, I want you to bite me." She looked at Adam incredulously, as though she couldn't believe her (newly sensitive) hearing. "Are you not in the slightest bit concerned you've been having sex with your sister for the last three months?" Shaking his head, Adam smirked. "Not in the slightest. I'll understand if it bothers you, but it's not going to stop me wanting you. Who's going to know?" He saw her fangs drop in the candlelight as he advanced, her eyes locked on his bruised throat. He felt his pulse race at the sight, and saw the widening of Ingrid's eyes as she heard his heartbeat quicken. Letting his voice drop lower to match the dark room, Adam kept moving closer. "Come on Ingrid, I told you I wanted first dibs on your fangs. We know it won't do more than feel fucking fantastic." Ingrid shook her head, continuing to back up until she hit the wall. Moving in to trap her there, Adam left only inches between their face and pressed his hips closer, let her feel his erection against her stomach so she knew he wasn't joking.

"If I'm honest Ingrid, you've corrupted me, brought out my dark side. Finding out we're related, it only makes it hotter. Don't fight this Ingrid, it's too hot." Her sound of desperation was painfully arousing, the feel of her fangs scraping over his lip as they kissed making Adam buckle against her. Ingrid pressed him into her bed, stradding his hips and tugging at his shirt buttons. Anticipation curling in his stomach, Adam wriggled free of the fabric and arched his neck in open submission. He could see Ingrid struggle for a moment, letting his fingers glide under her skirt to skate over her thigh. She shivered at the touch, finally leaning down to press the tips of her new, sharp fangs against his skin. Whimpering, Adam knew she couldn't bite his neck just yet but the feeling of her fangs piercing his shoulder was his new favourite feeling ever. Until her hands moved to fumble with his trousers, pushing them down with his boxers to wrap an ice cold hand around his cock. The cold did nothing to slow his desire, torn between arching into the bite or thrusting into her grip. He fumbled under her skirt, pressing fingers inside her and feeling her wet and ready. She finally moved, just long enough to shed her clothes as he kicked away his trousers and resumed straddling his pale hips. "Wait" Ingrid stilled but looked up at him in confusion. "You're sixteen now. You said you couldn't get pregnant before then. What about now?" He could feel her shaking against him, knowing she was wet only inches away from his cock as he fought for sense. "I have condoms in my bag from... before, but honestly, I'm not sure I want to use them even now."

-AG-

 **And finally finished! I shall now go reward myself with ice cream and sleep.**

 **Thank you to all who read to the end of this, garlic knows it digs even deeper and darker than Arrogant did.**


	7. Unaware -epilogue-

**Not my characters, I just corrupt them.**

 **I know I said this was finished, but I think this is my favourite thing I've done aside from Building Something New/No Place Like Home. So I came back to write this epilogue.**

 **Gently ignores blood tests for Adam, its just not worth working around for the intents of this particular arc. Especially when this is like 75% smut and maybe 25% story. And possibly darker than usual, though I can't be sure anymore.**

 **On we go!**

-AG-

Ingrid continued looking down at him, naked and aroused as they pressed against each other. "You don't want to? You want to get me pregnant?" Adam's hips bucked, brushing against her where she was wet and waiting. "I don't care. Because I'm pretty sure our father will let me move in and I think there will be a chronic latex shortage if we start using condoms." She was still shaking with desire as they stared at each other, and Adam could hardly breathe for anticipation as Ingrid reached down, grasping at his cock and guiding him into place. There was a new level of darkness, a new fire as she slid down his cock, knowing they were siblings and it didn't stop them.

Ingrid whimpered as he filled her, thighs tightening around his hips. Neither of them moved for a moment, letting the knowledge they weren't giving this up fill them. Ingrid's eyes darkened and her fangs dropped, making him twitch inside her as she kissed him. The feel of fangs nipping at his lip made his body shake, groaning as she dragged them down his throat, pressing dangerously against his pulse point. "Fuck Ingrid, bite me please." Adam wasn't sure his desperation was anything other than pathetic, but he didn't care as she bit down on his shoulder again.

Wanting her energy focused on the pulsing bite, Adam rolled their bodies so she was beneath him. Ingrid wrapped her arms around his shoulders, legs wrapping tighter around him and moans of pleasure echoing in to his skin as he finally moved. It wasn't the easiest position to move in, his upper body held in place by her but Adam rolled his hips into hers as hard as he could. Ingrid clung tighter, bit down harder as her hips moved with his and Adam thought he should be sickened, not aroused by the fact it was his sister shaking in climax beneath him. There was a brief second of thought that he could impregnating his sister, but Adam felt the thought push him over the edge with her and his whole body quaked as he came.

It took longer than usual to finally pull away from each other, Ingrid's fangs slowly lifting out of his shoulder and Adam just about managed to move off her before he collapsed in a heap of shaking limbs. "Fuck. That was... I don't even have words." Ingrid was quiet next to him, blood smudged across her mouth from the twinging, aching marks on his shoulder. "Ingrid?" Adam rolled on his side, looking at her. "What are we doing?" her voice was low, her eyes a little dark even though she wasn't looking at him. "Accepting that we have the most unbelievable sex ever? What's the problem?" Ingrid finally looked at him, incredulous at his blase attitude. "We are related. As in, I'm as much your sister as that little bundle of curls who glares at you in the halls at school."

Adam hadn't considered that point, but faced with Ingrid's naked body, it didn't really concern him. "I'm not planning to go after her! You are two totally different people, and we didn't grow up together. And lets be honest, stopping now wouldn't change the last three months. Or mean we won't see each other. So I'm making the best of it, and I will know you're lying if you say that wasn't the best fuck either of us ever had." Rather than answer, Ingrid pinned his body with hers, the flavour of blood, his blood, on her mouth was more erotic than it should be, his cock already stirring beneath her. "Want to try for better?" Ingrid smirked down at him, and Adam took that as her agreement and reached between them, groaning as Ingrid's body slowly clenched around his cock.

"Will you still want me when I'm cold like you?" She clearly wasn't expecting him to initiate conversation as she rode his cock, hips slowing to rock against him now. "It'll be a change" Ingrid's voice was thick with arousal, pleasure heavy in her tone as he thrusted up into her again and again "but I guess I can learn to get over it since I'll be able to bite your neck." The thought of Ingrid's fangs finally piercing his throat had Adam teetering at the edge of orgasm again, rubbing at Ingrid's clit until she clenched and came above him. Letting his climax crash through him, Adam bit his lip to stop himself saying anything stupid as he arched in pleasure.

As Ingrid climbed out of his lap and stretched out next to him, Adam felt his hammering heart slow down beat by beat. He worried Ingrid would fall quiet next to him again, but was saved that concern as she smirked at him. "Not sure that was better, think we have to keep trying." Thoughts of anything but Ingrid's body taking his again and again fell away, and Adam was reminded of the first night they fucked repeatedly by the time the sky darkened enough for Ingrid to open the covers on her window. The moonlight glowed over their pale skin, casting a silver sheen over his bruised, scratched body and her slender, porcelain curves. Every part of him ached or twinged in some way and he reveled in it.

"Doesn't your mother wonder why you aren't home yet?" Ingrid quizzed as they showered, as according to her they reeked of sex and even humans would notice. "Probably, I haven't checked my phone since I got here." Drying off, Adam pulled on his school trousers and borrowed a plain black t-shirt from Ingrid. Hunting through his things, Adam dug out his phone. "Yep, missed call from mum, and a text asking if I'm planning on turning up again." "You need to decide what to do. Dad will undoubtedly want you here, and by the time you turn sixteen you won't be going back to school." Following Ingrid down the stairs of the tower to the castle, Adam tried to think.

"What do you mean?" Adam knew that his life had changed irrevocably tonight, but he didn't know what his options were. "You can tell them the truth - about vampire stuff, not me - and hope they don't freak out. The other option is more drastic." Given that Adam credited his family with intelligence, he was fairly sure they wouldn't fail to put the ravaging bite bruises to Ingrid being a vampire, and subsequently work out he had been fucking his sister, he was prepared to discount that option easily enough. "Drastic how?" "Wipe their memories, make them forget you exist. And then convince them they want to leave Stokely. It means giving them up completely." In spite of everything, that hurt to consider.

"If we tell them about the vampire stuff, they are smart enough to put two and two together and work out we are getting it on. How does wiping their memories work?" Ingrid looked surprised at his near instant response, though he expected the pain of losing them was still clear. She called for their father - Count Dracula, still strange to get his head around - to explain most of the situation. She didn't explicitly say they were in no way giving up their sexual relationship, so Adam kept quiet and listened as it was explained. "Right. What about my grandparents? They won't forget me." "Right, right. If we simply convince them you're moving here and they wish to move away due to family discord, will that satisfy you?" "Not really, but its the best case scenario I think." Squaring himself up, Adam looked outside. "Its dark out, can you guys come with me? Better to get it all over in one shot."

"Right. Lets get this over with so you can begin your vampire life." Ingrid already knew where he lived, so the Count... Transformed in to a bat, holding on to Adam's arm and Ingrid pulled his body to hers. Ignoring that they were only this close when sex was involved generally, Adam closed his eyes as the world blurred by. Opening his eyes again, Adam recognised his home. "You need to invite us in." Fumbling for his keys, Adam unlocked the door, listening out for his mum and George. "Ingrid, Count Dracula. Come on in." They followed him in, looking around in confusion. "Mum? George?" Checking his phone, Adam didn't think it was late enough for them both to be in bed. "Adam?" feeling nerves start to settle in his stomach, Adam pulled on his old casual uncaring attitude.

"Mum, come out here, there's someone you and George need to meet." "I dread to think." Adam suspected his mum was expecting a girl he had gotten pregnant, not two pale people with eyes and face shapes like his. "Ah, hello Sally!" "What... How... Who... It can't be." His mum paled as she saw the Count, clearly recognising him. "Well, that tells me I was right. This is my father" Adam just managed to stop himself saying Count Dracula, remembering Ingrid's fake surname "Mr Count. And my surprise big sister, Ingrid." "I recognise you, you go to our school. You weren't one of Adam's girlfriends for a day were you?" The Count raised his eyebrow at George's bluntness, looking at his two children closely.

"Yes I do, and no I wasn't." That was true, it was much more than a one off. "So, you've found your father?" Adam nodded, unsure how much conversation was to be drawn out before the inevitable. "I can't handle this, just do it." "Do what?" Adam watched with a sense of morbid fascination as the faces of his mum and sister went glassy, as the Count carefully constructed a story in their minds. Ingrid tugged his arm along to his room, pressing him into the wall and kissing him hard. "Kind of sad to give up the bed you gave yourself up to me, but I'm sure I'll get over it." Ingrid smirked, kissing him again until he was hard and panting. "Later. Get your stuff, they'll fall asleep soon and wake up thinking what he said is all there is to it." Grumbling in frustration, Adam dumped the books from the box by his desk onto his bed, filling it with things he wanted to take. Two bags of clothes, underwear and shoes later, his room looked startlingly empty.

Zipping his favourite jacket up and shouldering a bag, Adam saw Ingrid take the other and picked up his box of material possessions. His mum and George were dozing on the sofa, perfectly safe and the Count was looking through the kitchen in confusion. "Breathers, I will never understand them." Chuckling, Adam watched his vampire father hold up a box of biscuits. "Don't knock them til you try them. Biscuits, not breathers. I'm living proof you tried them." The Count pulled a face that clearly said "oops but oh well". Looking around, Adam dug out stuff like his birth certificate and passport. The photos up on the fireplace made his heart stutter, realising this was giving up his human family forever. "Adam? You still in there?" Shaking his head and looking at Ingrid, he knew his human life was over either way. This way, he got Ingrid. Steeling his resolve, Adam nodded.

"Right, anything else so I can get out of this smelly breather house?" Quirking an eyebrow at his father, Adam cast a look around. Giving in, he picked up a small photo from the bookcase. He was about thirteen, George only nine and they were sat with their mum laughing at something. He didn't even know who had taken the photo. There was an innocence about the boy in the photo that was completely gone in the man/vampire he was becoming. Pushing the photo into his pocket, Adam turned back to the waiting vampires. "Right, lets go." The Count picked up one of the bags of his clothes with a grimace and blurred out of existence. Ingrid watched as he leant down and brushed a gentle kiss over George and his mums forehead, whispering a goodbye and heading out of the house.

* * *

Locking the door behind him, Adam pushed his keys through the post slot and turned back to Ingrid. She shouldered his bag, indicating he should turn away from her. Her arms wrapped around his waist, waiting til he was holding his box tightly and they jumped. The next he knew, they were back in the tower room at the castle. His things were put aside, and Ingrid soon followed his mood as they tugged at each others clothes. She didn't fight him pushing her to the bed, thrusting against her as he bit at her lip, feeling her fangs as his tongue explored her mouth. Realising he would have fangs himself soon, Adam bit down on her throat, sucking hard and gripping at her hips. Whether she knew he wasn't up for talking, or didn't care about anything but the blazing attraction between them, Adam didn't know.

It didn't matter, not when she was moaning openly as he sucked at her nipples, grazing teeth over the peaks until she arched into him. There was no soft or gentle in the way he shoved her thighs wider apart, groaning as Ingrid's dark, sweet and arousing taste hit his tongue. Adam sucked and nipped at her thighs, licking and tasting until Ingrid started shaking against him. Needing to make her fall to pieces, Adam pushed fingers inside her and crooked them to rub at the spot that made Ingrid shatter, quaking in pleasure and wetness dripping over his fingers as she came. The sight of her shaking because of him was gratifying beyond belief, the dark part of him that Ingrid turned from a flicker to a flame relishing that nobody had ever seen her this way but him.

Ingrid had barely started recovering before Adam was pushing his cock inside her, going slowly for a moment in case she was sore from the intense day they had. Ingrid put paid to his concerns quickly, wrapping her legs around his slim hips and meeting every thrust. Her nails tore down his back, pain flaring hot through his body and his arms starting to shake with the effort of holding his weight up. Feeling Ingrid's cool body pull him to the edge again, Adam barely whimpered out "bite me" and felt Ingrid clamp down on his shoulder again. His cock jerked and spurted into her, and Ingrid trembled against him as she followed him into climax. He managed to roll to his side rather than fall onto Ingrid, certain she wouldn't appreciate him dropping like a stone on top of her.

"Fuck, you are fucking perfect." He managed to pant out, fighting to calm his racing heart. Ingrid's eyes were on his pumping pulse point, the rush of blood beneath his skin. If it wouldn't kill him before he reached his own transformation, Adam would beg her to bite and drink him properly. "I know" she smirked in reply, making his heart skip a little. Ingrid clicked her fingers, the drapes moving to cover her window as she wriggled into a comfortable position on the bed. "You can go take a coffin in the crypt, or you can stop staring like a mindless idiot and get in the bed." Knowing Ingrid didn't make offers like that lightly, Adam forced his body to move and lie next to her. His bed was bigger than this one, allowing them to sleep separately but Ingrid's bed was narrow, leaving them touching no matter how he tried to lie.

"If you don't stop fidgeting I may change my mind and bite your throat before you can survive it." Ingrid mumbled at him, and Adam believed her. "Your bed is too small, I can't get comfortable and leave you space." Adam answered, and Ingrid sighed. "Then just find a position and sleep before I turn you into maggot food." Feeling a little lost, Adam lay on his side and settled behind Ingrid. Emotions were never supposed to be a part of their fuck buddy arrangement, so Adam shook away the contentment he'd always felt sleeping next to Ingrid and let the mental and physical exhaustion of the day overcome him.

Ingrid was awake, watching him sleep the next morning and he was mildly surprised to find her bare chest inches above his face. Rubbing at his eyes, Adam looked around the room in confusion. "You're late for school by the way." Adam chuckled, feeling his body ache and twinge where Ingrid had ravaged him and sitting up. "What's the point? I'm sixteen in a month and a half. Plus I personally would rather do you than homework. And the fangirls aren't exactly appealing when I can fuck my vampire sister until she screams." Ingrid rolled her eyes, flicking the side of his face and climbing out of the bed. "Any regrets?" Stretching now he had the room, Adam shrugged. "My behaviour the last year or so drove a wedge between them and me anyway, its better this way. And they would never have accepted this, and I am not prepared to give up the hottest fucks of my life as long as you'll have me." Ingrid nodded, dressing and blurring downstairs.

Adam dug through his bags of clothes, pulling on some skinny jeans that were worn in and comfortable and shrugging on a t-shirt. A glance in the mirror showed all the usual bruising Ingrid often left him with, his slightly curly hair laying flat after he ran his fingers through it. Walking down the tower steps himself, Adam realised this was now his home, his life. "How do you do that blurry speeding thing? Makes me dizzy just to look at." Ingrid rolled her eyes, indicating a chair at the huge table. Adam sat down, feeling a little overwhelmed. "Vampire speed travelling, or flitting if you want something easier to say." Adam nodded, looking around the cavernous room. "Another thing I'll do after I transform? How does the whole transformation thing even work?" Ingrid dropped a thick book in front of him.

"Homework? Really?" Adam may like vampire stuff but this book did not look exciting. "Its a basic guide on stuff you need to know, now shut up and read it." "Or what?" Ingrid's fangs flashed at him and his pulse predictably quickened, racing further when she kissed him. "Put it this way, the more of a vampire you learn to be, the more attractive you'll be to me." Fighting the spike of arousal, Adam nodded dumbly and flipped open the book. It was wordy and a little dull, but knowing he needed to learn it and the added motivation of Ingrid's dark smile as she surveyed him over a goblet of dark red liquid meant he kept enough attention to take it in. A few chapters in, Adam realised there were new people in the room.

"Good morning... Father." Adam nodded in greeting as he saw the Count stretch elegantly across a... Throne. "So, learning already I see? Good, good." Following Ingrid's lead of not openly stating their relationship, Adam tried to come up with a valid reason he wanted to learn. "I always liked vampire stories, and this is real. Its even better!" The Count seemed to accept this, randomly coming out with random complaints about various things but Ingrid didn't seem the slightest bit surprised. Assuming it was normal, Adam looked at the other person in the room. Scruffy, covered in boils and he could smell him from here. "Adam, meet Renfield. Renfield, this is Adam. The newly discovered Dracula." "Adam Dracula? No no, that simply will not do."

"In fairness, my mother named me as a Giles, not a Dracula." Adam did agree his name didn't belong in front of Dracula. "Adam. Adam. What about Vladimir? Could reasonably be shortened to Adam or Vlad?" "An excellent idea my son!" Raising an eyebrow in confusion as he hadn't said a word, Adam noted Ingrid's defeated looking scowl. "It was Ingrid's idea, and of course it was a good idea, she's brilliant." Both Ingrid and their father looked at him in surprise then. "Brilliant? She's a girl!" "And?" "Girls are not brilliant." Moving to stand behind Ingrid, Adam hoped she believed him enough. "My sister is nothing short of perfect, don't you ever forget that or I'll stake you myself."

"Well, he's got fire at least!" Adam sat back down next to Ingrid, winking where their father couldn't see and smirking as he ate the toast put in front of him by 'Renfield". He could feel Ingrid's gaze on him, averting his eyes before he threw caution to the wind and fucked her there and then. As soon as their father's back was turned, shouting at Renfield for it somehow being his fault Count Dracula was awake in daylight hours, Ingrid literally grabbed his collar and 'flitted' them upstairs. His shirt was barely off before she was biting down on his shoulder, full body shivers running through him at the feeling. Ingrid growled in frustration at his tight jeans, giving up on getting them off his legs and shoving them aside to wrap a hand around his cock.

Unable to produce a sound that wasn't a whimper or grunt of pleasure, Adam let Ingrid maul at his body, sucking new bruises along his throat and the scrapes of fang were driving him crazy. "Not long til I can really bite you now" Ingrid's cool breath tingled against his neck, and the thought of her fangs sinking into his throat had Adam spilling over her hand like an overexcited virgin. Panting at the overload of feelings, Adam vaguely saw Ingrid wipe her hand on his discarded t-shirt. "Do you do that for every guy who calls you perfect" his voice was rough, still panting slightly as he looked at her "because I think you'll get tired by the time you get through the other boys on the rugby team, let alone the rest of the boys at school. Plus you would actually turn them, they aren't half vamp like me."

Ingrid pressed back against him, kissing him roughly and Adam realised she had lost her clothes while he was trembling on the bed. "No" was intoned into his lips between Ingrid trying to kiss the air from his lungs, and Adam let his hands map the perfect body against his. "Just for my brother" had a bolt of desire that he knew was every kind of wrong sparking inside him. Supposing he had his raging hormones to thank, Adam felt his cock rising again for Ingrid as he slipped a hand between them. The first mewl of pleasure Ingrid made every time he touched her never stopped being his favourite sound, stroking and pressing harder inside her with his fingers until she was desperately aroused, tugging his fingers free of her body and grasping at his cock to sink down on him.

His muscles shook where Ingrid's nails dug in, skin coming apart beneath her touch and the drops of blood that rose up collecting on her tongue. Adam couldn't contain it all, biting down on Ingrid's shoulder himself as he came. A wave of painfully, pleasurably intense aftershocks rocked his body as Ingrid bit him, slick and tight around his cock as she climaxed again. "You will be the death of me, but fuck what a way to go." Ingrid raised off him shakily, somehow looking far less fucked out than she should for the sounds she made against his neck. "Don't be so dramatic, you're immortal in what, six weeks? Until then you'll just have to take it like a man." Rolling his body to face Ingrid so he could kiss her again, addicted to the perfect, full lips, Adam smirked. "I'm not a man. I'm a vampire."

Ignoring the tired complaining of his cock, Adam felt his erection return as Ingrid groaned and pulled him closer, and he chalked up another note on how to get her wanting to fuck again. By the time they were both truly fucked out, shaking messes of limbs on the bed, Adam could hardly even remember his name for the haze in his mind. His legs didn't want to hold his weight as Ingrid pulled him to the shower, but then hers seemed little better as they kissed and groped under the spray of water, under the pretense of helping the other wash. They eventually separated long enough to actually clean up, though Adam couldn't resist nipping at her shoulderblades as they dried off, enjoying the vision of her naked as much as the first time, every time.

"Bats, its almost dinner. I'm surprised you haven't complained I don't feed you by now." Adam smirked in response, tugging on shorts and t-shirt to head back downstairs. He stopped to lean in closer, enjoying the slight shiver he won from Ingrid as he whispered "I can always eat you" against her ear. Still smirking, Adam headed back down the tower steps. The book was still where he had left it, though the Count was nowhere to be seen. Ingrid dropped down next to him, eyes hot with desire as she looked at his bruised neck. "Down girl, I'm still mostly human at the moment, I need food before back to bed." Ingrid's eyes flashed red, enhanced by the candle light and making his heart race again. It would be strange when he changed, his heart wouldn't even beat. Sitting down in front of the book again, Adam got on with learning to be a vampire.

* * *

Within a week of 'moving in' Adam was certain Ingrid was actually trying to fuck him to death. Having nothing but her vampire senses to rely on when she convinced him into sex on the dining table, Adam was half thrilled, half terrified they might be caught but Ingrid was naked, he couldn't say no when she beckoned him closer. Sex in a coffin wasn't as awkward as he expected, though Adam did hit his elbow climbing out of it after. His favourite memory was still outside the castle the previous night. Inadvisable as it was, Ingrid pulled him against her and their clothes fell away, her pale skin under a surprisingly bright moon had Adam weak in the knees as she came, first on his fingers and again on his cock, the arching of her body enough to make his chest pulse strangely as he shuddered in pleasure himself.

Within a month of moving in, Adam had been spotted in the castle by the Branaghs twice. Thankfully neither time was while he was inside Ingrid, there was a brief explanation of family problems and oh it turns out he's my dad how cool is that? When they brought up Adam missing school, he said he was re taking his exams in the summer and smiled darkly as he hinted heavily that his new found father let him have girls over whenever to explain his bruises on his neck. He wasn't close with the Branaghs, the twins lamented the loss of him on the rugby team, but that was the most extreme reaction as Adam drank his bottle of water before heading out for a run. Ingrid punished him for leaving her alone with the breather family by biting and sucking bruises over every inch of his chest and neck. Which would have been glorious if she hadn't then flown out through the window leaving him aroused and alone.

He tried jacking off, but even after he came he was still hard as a rock for Ingrid. Groaning as he tried to fall asleep by himself with his system full of hormones, Adam's light dozing was not restful. Though he didn't mind so much when he woke easily to find Ingrid smirking up at him as her mouth sunk down over his cock. Adam knew Ingrid had never touched or been touched by anyone but him, and he had to credit her natural talent as her cool tongue swiped up his shaft - she didn't even do this especially often. One pale hand held his hips down, arching frantically into the slick wet sensations of Ingrid's perfect mouth. The other rubbed over his balls, rolling them between her fingers and tugging almost painfully when they began to draw up as he neared orgasm. Whimpering desperately as the edging climax made him hypersensitive, Adam had no brain space left to question as Ingrid's hand slipped lower. Cock heavy and unsatisfied against his stomach, the odd tingle as Ingrid's fingers pressed against his ass was both strange and pleasurable enough to make his erection twitch.

Her eyes were dark on his, and Adam didn't know if this was a kink or a test of how much he would surrender to her but he nodded, letting Ingrid push his thighs a little wider. The first intrusion of her fingers was rough, but then she reached out to stroke his cock and Adam let it distract him, forcing his body to relax as Ingrid breached him. In a deep recess of his mind, Adam was letting the realisation sink in that he had to be in this for more than just sex if he was giving up what more than one girl had tried to Ingrid, but then her fingers were moving inside him and Adam wriggled, trying to find a comfortable way to 'take' this. A few tugs on his cock had him relaxing again, and Ingrid's smirk was pure evil when she found her goal, the brush inside him making Adam almost shout in surprise. "Fuck!" His cock leaked against his stomach as Ingrid focused solely on her fingers in his ass, teasing at whatever it was that was making white hot pleasure burn through his veins.

"Alright?" It was barely a whisper, but Ingrid's heavy gaze in the candlelight was pure lust and Adam nodded, signalling she could continue. Ingrid pulled him up to kiss him, the change in angle adding pressure to whatever she was doing and Adam couldn't help whimpering into her mouth, hips rocking to chase the feeling by now. Fangs slicing through his shoulder was his undoing, whole body shaking as he came, spurting thick and heavy over himself. A last kiss was pressed to his mouth before Ingrid let him fall back against the bed panting. Adam would never admit to feeling oddly empty as Ingrid pulled her fingers out, disappearing to wash her hands and coming back with a towel to wipe the mess off his stomach.

"What the fuck was that? Other than kind of mind blowing. A few girls tried to get me to let them do it before but I never... Fuck that was intense." Adam was rambling slightly, and Ingrid clearly had enough and kissed him. "I figured you wouldn't have done it before, now I can say my little brother gave it up to me. Just think of it like that little spot inside me you love pressing to make me come on your hand." Too full of powerful afterglow to push for more information, Adam just nodded and laced his fingers through Ingrid's hair, pulling her back to kiss him again. Their bodies aligned, curves and muscles slotting into place against each other perfectly. Feeling a little stripped bare after 'giving it up' to Ingrid, Adam swallowed back the emotions bubbling in his chest.

Ingrid looked at him in confusion when he moved behind her, his erection not yet back as he pulled her to her hands and knees. The first surprised moan as he licked at her ass was the encouragment he needed, reaching to rub at her clit as he swiped his tongue around the virgin muscle. Ingrid was shaking already, torn between which sensation to press against as he dual-stimulated her. Arousal had overridden thought as he started this, but Adam couldn't bring himself to think further as Ingrid moaned and trembled, more tremors rocking her as he pressed his tongue to breach her hole, darting inside as he slipped fingers inside her, crooking them to tease at the spot that made her fall apart. If he weren't holding her up by her hips, Adam was certain she would have collapsed to the bed as she came, vice tight around his fingers and tongue.

She whimpered slightly as each left her body, and Adam hurried to go wash his face and mouth out while she was incoherent, finding her just rolling onto her back as he returned. "Blood and garlic, where did that come from?" Smirking at her shaking limbs, Adam reclined next to her on their- the bed. "Figured it was a night to try new things. Better close the window covers, it'll be sunrise soon and you don't sleep in a coffin." Ingrid clicked her fingers, the covers moving to block out every inch of sunlight. Though there were added curtains around that side of the bed too, just in case. He wondered just how thoroughly out of it Ingrid was as she rolled to lie across his stomach, long dark hair gently tickling at his torso where Ingrid had been roughly bruising only hours before.

* * *

She fell asleep like that, and Adam couldn't help but watch her for a while before drifting off himself. When he woke up, Ingrid was still there but awake, looking up at him. "What are we doing?" Not fully awake yet, Adam didn't click. "I was sleeping. Good dream mmm." A cool hand wrapped around his morning wood then, Ingrid's smirk returning. "It had better have been about me then." Adam nodded sleepily, about to answer but it melted into a groan as Ingrid's mouth surrounded his cock. The strange question was forgotten as Ingrid relaxed her throat, no need for oxygen meaning she could keep him like this for days without needing a break. Half aroused by the dreams of her already, it didn't take much for the real Ingrid swallowing around his cock to pull his orgasm out, spurting into her waiting mouth and feeling her swallow and tongue his cock until he was clean, softening and spent. "Good morning to you too." was the wittiest thing he could come up with, fighting the haze in his brain.

Hurrying to pee and brush his teeth, Adam grinned as Ingrid joined him in the shower. The highlight was definitely kneeling down and spreading her thighs, wetness that had nothing to do with the shower painting his face as he licked her, sucking gently at her clit and groaning in pleasure at the taste of Ingrid. He got a pinch at his nipple for winking and whispering "breakfast is the most important meal of the day" in her ear as they dried and dressed. A glance at the calendar in the kitchen as Adam sought coffee told him it was under two weeks til his birthday. "Oi, half breed, you in there?" Ingrid clicked her fingers in front of his face, snapping him out of his daze. "Yeah, just realised in under two weeks I'm going to be dead. Well, undead." "Problem?" Adam shook his head, sipping at his coffee. "No, its just the last month had kind of flown by, mostly because I spend almost every minute not in "vampire lessons" with dad in bed with you. Or in you, its not always a bed." Ingrid rolled her eyes, 'flaming' a saucepan and Adam realised the smell was... Appealing.

"Is that... Is that blood?" Ingrid nodded, dispensing it into a mug. "Hot mug of type O, why?" Feeling his hands shake a little, Adam remembered Ingrid wanting his blood months before she changed. "Adam?" Putting his mug down before he could drop it, Adam stared until Ingrid sipped at her drink. "Put it down." His voice was rough, thick with cravings he couldn't name. Ingrid glared at him for a moment before acquiescing, placing her mug of blood down. Adam was moving before the ceramic hit wood, kissing Ingrid roughly and plundering her mouth. The flavour was intoxicating, Ingrid and blood together already having him hard and aching. Thankful Ingrid opted for a skirt today, Adam shoved it up and tore her underwear away, stroking her to wet and ready with one hand while the other fumbled at his shorts. The second his cock was free Ingrid was lifted against the wall, looking at him with surprise and desire as his erection filled her. Feeling her legs wrap around his waist, Adam wasted no time in moving, thrusting his tongue and cock in sync and every taste in Ingrid's mouth arousing him more.

"We could get caught here" was panted against his ear, though her hips were rocking with his as best she could. Words became grunts as he felt her tightening around him, his body burning with want. "Good, then everyone will see you come from getting fucked by your brother." That pushed them both over the edge, clinging and shaking against each other and gasping in pleasure. Her legs were shaky but steady when he let her down, swallowing the last of his coffee and righting his clothes. Ingrid followed suit, or as best she could when Adam withheld her underwear with a smirk. "What the flaming torches was that?" Adam pointed at her cup, rubbing his pulsing jaw. "Ah, blood craving finally kicking in?" Nodding, Adam couldn't help biting at his lip. "Is the funny feeling teeth the transformation too? Because that's been happening for months." Ingrid smirked, baring her fangs. "Did you even finish that book I gave you?"

"Once, but that was the night we didn't get to sleep until like 5am cus you couldn't keep your hands off me. I was amazed to remember my own name the next day, let alone four chapters of vampires for dummies." He still shivered in memory of that night, raw and animalistic pleasure blazing between their bodies. Ingrid flitted then, reappearing in front of him holding her knickers like a prize. "Damn vampire speed." She smirked as she pulled them back on, inhaling deeply at the crook of his neck - soon he wouldn't smell so alive. "You reek of sex." "Unsurprising given I just fucked you against a wall." Her tongue teased over his pulse point, no doubt feeling it race. A mild tremor ran through the while castle then, and Adam looked to Ingrid for explanation.

"Dad's mad about something. Hang on tight." Adam gripped her arm, feeling her pull him along with her to the throne room. "Mum?" A lesser man than Adam could have used that to surmise this woman... Vampiress, was Ingrid's mother. Tall, slender, pale, dark hair and dressed in rich shades of red. "And who is this breather bag?" Her accent was thick, lilting. "Adam, short for Vladimir Dracula." Adam kept his smirk up, looking utterly at ease in himself and the situation. "Dracula? You stink of human." "Yeah, well I transform in two weeks so I've been using the time I can go outside to sample the girls before I have to turn to night stalking." Ingrid said he reeked of sex so Adam figured he could play off the scent as sex with humans, and Ingrid's scent no doubt all over him explained by her presence. "Two weeks?" The whole castle shook again, the mother vampire glaring daggers ( Or should that be stakes?) at the Count. "You got another vampire pregnant while I was pregnant?" His father shrugged, smiling darkly as though he had every right to go about impregnating who he liked. Given he still fucked Ingrid bare, Adam supposed he had no space to judge.

"Youthful folly! I was only five hundred and...Something." Vaguely remembering Ingrid complaining the Branagh twins had been crushing on her mother, Adam wondered if she would kill him for the prank he was about to pull. The Count and Magda were still bickering back and forth, not that Adam knew why as he remembered Ingrid saying that she ran off with a werewolf. "So, does him being my father make you my mother?" Magda scowled down at him, and Adam fought not to look back and see if Ingrid was reacting yet. "Don't be ridiculous, you're only here because this idiot wants a son and can't keep a woman happy." Seizing the chance, Adam stepped closer. "I could show you how a real vampire does it if you like?" His smirk never faltered, thoughts of Ingrid naked darkening his eyes to look as though he desired her mother. "I think you're a little young for her brother dear." Ingrid's voice was ice, a sign he was affecting her. "I'm about to become immortal, what does that matter?"

"Definitely your father's son, now get away from me you little cretin before I crumble you into dust before you hit immortality." "And what do you mean by that you treacherous witch?" That set the adults off fighting again, and Adam was unsurprised when Ingrid pulled him up to the tower, locking the door for once and eyes flashing between black and red. "Seriously? Falling over my mother like some drooling school boy?" Adam shrugged, turning to pull his t-shirt off in a casual manner. "I thought you didn't get jealous." Ingrid nodded behind him then. "I don't. I told you before, don't flatter yourself Giles." ignoring the strange knot that name put in his chest, Adam turned and stepped closer to Ingrid. "I'm not a Giles. I'm a Dracula." Ingrid backed up further, keeping her distance but he could see her eyes tracing the bruises, scratches and the bite on his shoulder. Undeterred, Adam kept stepping closer, keeping his eyes on her face.

"And not just any Dracula. I'm your brother, and you fucking love it." Ingrid finally looked at his face, desire and jealousy swimming in irritation in her eyes. Finally close enough, Adam let his warmer breaths caress her cool skin. Ingrid tried to kiss him, growling when he moved away. "Admit it." "In your dreams." It didn't stop her trying again, and Adam was close to giving in already. "Admit it!" Ingrid scowled, but didn't fight Adam pushing away her shirt. Grazing teeth over her throat, Adam waited until Ingrid whimpered and arched up for more. "Admit it." "Blood Adam, not happening!" She didn't fight him pulling away her bra either, and her bare chest almost had him conceding the battle. Steeling his resolve, Adam brushed his hands over her breasts, ghosting over her nipples. "Admit it, I'll even tell you a secret if you do." Ingrid still refused, even as Adam pushed her skirt down off her hips. Her underwear followed, and Adam had to work to be fast enough to pull this off.

Pushing Ingrid down on the bed, he rolled her on her front and pinned her there, hurrying to push his shorts off. "Say it!" Ingrid writhed beneath him, his cock nudging between her thighs, leaving him fighting to think as he felt his tip brush against wetness. "Fuck me!" "Not until you admit it!" Nipping at her shoulder, Adam rocked his hips to tease her more. "Fine! I was jealous now stop fucking around!" Grinning in triumph, Adam slid inside her. Hips flush to her ass, Adam tried to stay focused in spite of the brutal tightness wrapping around his cock. "Bats Adam I'm going to cuff you to a sunbed on your sixteenth birthday if you don't move!" "You didn't admit everything." Ingrid hissed, clenching around him and drawing a gasp from his throat.

He was shaking with the effort to stay still by now, but Ingrid was breaking and he was close to winning their little game. "Come on. You know what I want to hear." "Tough necks, not happening!" Letting Ingrid think she had won, Adam rolled his hips slowly, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in. It almost cost more than he had in him to stop after a few thrusts, Ingrid now desperate beneath him. "Say it!" She actually whined in frustration, growling and turning her head from its place pressed against the bed. A little twisting and their eyes met, their bodies still joined. All but holding his breath in anticipation, Adam waited. "I love being fucked by my brother." The blunt words had Adam's hips jerking, surprising a whimper from Ingrid as he held her face there to kiss her. Now he had his little victory, Adam didn't delay the frantic fuck they both needed anymore.

Thrusts became slams, skin on skin sounds drowned out by the moans of pleasure they both made. "Tight... Fuck... Perfect." He couldn't even make sentences, sweat forming on his skin as he fucked into Ingrid over and over. Even muffled by the bedsheets, her scream of completion made Adam's whole body spasm. Feeling like she was pulling the climax from his whole body and not just his cock, Adam howled in release and held his weight on shaking elbows until he thought he could move again. "Fuck, every time I think you can't get any hotter you surprise me." Adam muttered against her shoulder, carefully pulling out and crawling to lie on the bed properly. Ingrid took longer to recover, panting finally stopping as she mastered her body. She crawled over his body, kissing him hard and sloppy until he felt breathless again. "What was the secret?" Still buzzing with afterglow, Adam had to think. "Oh! I don't fancy your mother, I like seeing my sister suck my cock too much. I just wanted you to admit you were jealous."

* * *

Ingrid convinced him to re-read the vampire book (by bribing him with blowjobs under the table whenever she felt like it but still) for his upcoming transformation. Though he much preferred her drinking blood and kissing him, pointing out he couldn't digest it yet and so they weren't wasting actual blood on him. Adam didn't mind, not when Ingrid seemed specifically interested in the way he was happy to take her there and then when she kissed him with blood across her mouth. They fought to limit themselves to once the night before his birthday, agreeing sleep was more likely before than after, when Ingrid could finally sink fangs into his throat. Not that the way she bit his shoulder wasn't addictive and fantastic, but there was little point denying they both wanted her claiming him properly. Nipping at her lip, Adam thrust a little harder. "Just think, tomorrow this will be half legal." Ingrid returned the touch, splitting his lip with her fang and sucking at the blood droplets. They both knew this was the last time she could actually feed on him to fuel her arousal, which led to Adam covered in healing bite marks, littered along his arms and shoulders.

He would be sad to lose them in the morning, but the feeling of Ingrid coming on his cock and biting at his shoulder to drag him to orgasm with her was a heady reminder of everything he was gaining. They kissed again before seperating, the sleep position of 'spooning' or Ingrid lazing across his body the norm by now. Falling asleep and waking up with Ingrid was a rush in itself, though Adam put that down at least partly being that waking up with her soft, perfectly curved ass pressed against his cock was an excellent way to wake up. He wasn't all that nervous about the transformation, though Ingrid was a little vague about the exact thing. If it meant he became a vampire and got to spend eternity watching Ingrid fall apart at his touch, he wasn't concerned about the interim.

Fairly certain the Count knew they weren't discussing chess or Transylvanian customs in all their time together, Adam still jumped in surprise when the Count landed in their room. "Ah! The big day my son! Come on come on, the mirror awaits." "Yeah great, any chance you can leave me to get dressed first?" They both looked down at Adam's bare chest, now alabaster and unmarked but for the two faint scars on his shoulder. "Right. Of course. Happy birthday!" Adam made to crawl out of bed but Ingrid pulled him back, kissing him regardless of their audience and he tried to fight the erection rising with their father watching. When Ingrid released him the Count was gone, so Adam crawled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. Brushing his teeth, Adam looked in the mirror but didn't see fangs yet. Or anything - obviously. Ingrid was still naked in their bed, tempting beyond comprehension. Indulging in kissing her again, he had to ask. "Does he know?" "He knew it was going on before, I think he's giving you time to 'grow out of it'. I just wanted him to go away."

"You're so hot like this, can't I stay here?" Ingrid smirked, whispering enticingly about 'birthday presents' in his ear. This fuelled both his erection and his desire to get to the transformation, wrestling shorts over his cock and moving to kiss her again. "Go you maggot, the sooner you go the sooner you'll be back." Grumbling unhappily, Adam nipped at her lip and decided he could forego a t-shirt today. No longer playing rugby, he wondered whether keeping up his running and workouts were keeping his muscles toned, or whether the frequent, energetic sex with Ingrid was enough. Scrubbing a hand through his hair and thinking of his father to try and soften his cock, Adam sighed in relief when his shorts were no longer clearly tented as he reached the bottom of the staircase.

The fact it was his birthday, as a day of celebrating rather than just "Sixteen and Undead" had mostly slipped his mind before now. The sight of various things covered in wrapping and ribbons reminded him somewhat. The most obvious thing was a large, ornate coffin, complete with big red bow. "What is all this stuff? And where is my toast? I'm hungry." The Count grumbled but summoned Renfield carrying toast, so Adam chewed on his breakfast and looked at the gifts. Pulling the ribbons off had the paper falling open, so he could open most of them one handed whilst he was eating. He wasn't enormously surprised by the Count watching (he could only assume they were from him - most didn't know he was here and his mother would not have got him a coffin). And Ingrid had his gift waiting for his transformation to be over - her. "I know you're fond of those... Skin jeans, but the future Count Dracula should dress like a vampire!" "Skinny jeans, not skin jeans. But uh, yeah thanks... Dad." They both felt a little awkward after the brief hug, but Adam supposed they were learning to be father and son regardless of vampirism.

Supposing he could dress the part before he became the part, Adam dropped his shorts and pulled on trousers from the pile of clothes on the table. Spying a black shirt with purple detailing in the shape of bats, he grinned as he buttoned it up - Ingrid liked purple. Boots finished off the look, though Adam had forgotten his father wasn't used to his lack of modesty yet and had been looking away while he dressed. "Its safe now, how do I look?" The Count peered around tentatively, turning back when he saw Adam dressed. "That's my boy!" Supposing that meant he looked good, or at least vampiric, Adam smirked. Ingrid landed next to him then, looking around the room. "Not done yet? Oh, new look?" Despite the casual words, Adam recognised the spark of desire in her eyes. Following her cue in bed this morning he kissed her, vaguely registering the Count mumbling about a mirror and disappearing before he was lost in Ingrid pressing their bodies together.

"New coffin?" "Mmm, want to leave dad waiting and help me break it in?" Adam was sure he could convince her, hands already moving to explore under her dress but then an earsplitting bell gong sound rang through the castle. "Fuck! What the flaming hellfire is that?" Ingrid smirked, kissing him again as though the sound didn't concern her. "Castle bell summoning you for your transformation. Go on, go get your fangs." Ingrid's own fangs bared at him did not help Adam want to do more than pull her into his new coffin, or press her across the dining table. The ringing in his wars convinced him to ask where the blood mirror was however, and Ingrid laced her fingers through his in an oddly... Intimate gesture and pulled him along before he could think about it more. Their father didn't quite look them in the eye, gesturing openly at the large doors he was stood next to. "Your future awaits my son." "You better be nice to Ingrid while I'm in there or my first vampire act will be staking you." That won him another blistering kiss from Ingrid, and Adam was not yet used to his heart not racing when she did so. "Fine, fine. Just get in there!" Forcing himself away from Ingrid, Adam stepped through the doors. They flew shut behind him, leaving him alone with a huge mirror guarded by gargoyles in a room dimly lit with candles.

* * *

Feeling a little nervous but confident enough, Adam stepped in front of the mirror. Ingrid had said something would come up to him, and so he stared into the blank glass. After a few minutes of nothing, he started to worry a little there had been a mix up. Though if he were all human, his reflection wouldn't have vanished and his heart would be beating. Stepping closer, he tried to squint into the dark mirror. Something felt very off when hands grabbed his arms, the gargoyle guardians animating. Before he could even try to get free they were dragging him, throwing him through the glass and he couldn't help yellling in surprise. "Ingrid!" The sounds of breaking glass filled his ears, everything going dark for what could have been seconds or hours.

Staggering upright in confusion, Adam looked around. "Hello?" His voice echoed back at him, and he felt a bit silly for saying anything. Turning on the spot, there was a pane of glass sort of floating, through which he could see the room the mirror was in. Pressing a hand to the glass, whatever let him in one way clearly wasn't letting him out the other way. Footsteps echoed behind him, and Adam mastered his nerve and turned to look. "Are you my... My reflection?" The footsteps belonged to an identical copy of him, though there was something... darker than him about it. "One of them, yes." Now more confused than ever, Adam took a step forward. "One of them? I thought vampires only had one?" A high, cold laugh echoed around them. "You aren't like other vampires, you're special. One of a kind even. Not only are you half human, you're the vampire the world has been waiting for. You are the chosen one."

"Uh, what's that then?" The copy him rolled his eyes, and he caught his reflection self opening his mouth to reveal fangs. "You really are dim. The chosen one is you, us, a vampire with exceptional powers who can lead the vampire world." "Right. Well I can hash all that out later, can we get on with this? I have a cute girl to get back to." "Ah yes, your sister. You know she's pregnant? Chosen one knocking up his sister, you really know how to build a tower that will come crashing down. However, I agree, lets get on with this. I would brace myself if I were you... Oh wait, I am." Barely having time to draw in a breath that felt alien in his now dead lungs, Adam saw the fanged him run at not fanged him and felt energy blaze through him. As he started to try and reign it in, blinding pain shot through his jaw - that'll be the fangs.

Merged with his reflection, even if it was different to how Ingrid said hers went, Adam tried to leave. The glass still didn't let him out, and more foot steps sounded behind him. "We told you, you are unique. You don't have one evil reflection, you have a thousand." He didn't even have time to turn around before more energy hit him. Again and again, heat and power pulsing inside him where blood used to. It finally, finally stopped and he fell through the glass heavily. "Adam?" "Son?" Feeling his fangs pulse, Adam saw Ingrid and their father looking at him. A low growl left his throat, and Adam didn't care who was in the room as he launched himself at Ingrid. Her lips felt soft and delicate beneath his fangs, desire raging as he kissed her.

"What happened? You were gone hours and came out of the mirror?" Ingrid managed to speak as he drew back, inhaling the unique scent of her skin and nipping at her neck. "Later." Was all he could say, tugging Ingrid's dress up and off in seconds. "Whoa, easy Adam, you're stronger now." Forcing himself to calm down a little, Adam panted out "Sorry, I just... Its all so fast in my head right now." Ingrid nodded, letting him kiss her roughly again and he groped at her chest, squeezing her breasts and rubbing her nipples hard. Every moan echoed into the kiss burned inside him, arousal spiking every passing second. Ingrid tugged at his trousers, pulling open the fastening and stroking his already hard cock. Thrusting into her grip, Adam pulled her to the floor, tearing her underwear away and growling in satisfaction as she slid down his cock. He couldn't wait, gripping her hips and thrusting up hard and fast.

Ingrid tried to match his frantic pace but he was gone, seeking slick and tight and slide until he was shaking. "Bite me" was choked out as he felt his orgasm approaching, feeling Ingrid lean down and scrape her fangs over his shoulder. Arching his neck in open invitation, the feel of her fangs sliding through his throat and tearing his skin was too much. Shuddering all over, Adam arched up and came, spurting into Ingrid's receptive body over and over until he fell back panting. Ingrid pulled out of his neck carefully, wiping the dark smudge off her mouth and waiting for him to find his voice again. "You didn't..." Adam realised in his haste to seek pain and pleasure, he hadn't ensured Ingrid come too. "Don't worry, you can owe me one when you calm down a little." Her smirk fell as she stood up, pain clear on her face. Fumbling to straighten his clothes, Adam struggled to his feet and tried to reign in the racing of his mind.

"I hurt you." Ingrid pulled her own clothes back on, moving back towards him and blatantly admiring the mark on his neck. "You had the scars to show control is a little shaky early on. Don't worry about it." Remembering what the reflection had said, Adam felt a spark of guilt. "I have to worry. You're pregnant." Ingrid's eyes widened, looking at him then down at herself. "What? And how the flaming torches would you know before me?" Miming at the mirror, Adam fought for words. "My reflection told me. The gargoyles threw me in, and the vampire me spoke to me. He said you were pregnant." Ingrid looked at him in confused surprise. "That's not what's supposed to happen. Come on, lets go find dad. I think you traumatized him. Maybe he will know what happened." Adam nodded, thinking of speed and finding himself blurring along to the throne room. Ingrid caught up with him soon after, complaining he was already faster than her.

"Dad?" The Count dropped down in the room, cringing at them slightly but noticing the looks on their face. "Renfield, open a bottle of someone full bodied for my son!" Adam stumbled into a seat, feeling his throat burn. The blood tasted sharper than before, sating a gnawing hunger in his gut. "His transformation was weird, the gargoyles threw him into the mirror." "They what?" "I spent about ten minutes staring at a blank mirror, when I moved closer they grabbed me and threw me in." "What nonsense are you spouting? I have been around for six hundred years and I have never heard anything like it." Draining his glass again, the flavour still intense and glorious, Adam tried to think. "But how many like me have you encountered?" "Ah, of course. Given how utterly forbidden your... Kind are, I have unsurprisingly for little experience in such things. Well, you transformed - That's what counts. Now if you'll excuse me, I was half way through a very good book. Twilight... Yes." Watching in disbelief as their father blurred away, Adam poured more blood.

* * *

"Count Dracula reading twilight, I have officially heard it all." Downing the third glass, Adam chuckled. "What is Twilight?" "A cheesy romance about a human girl falling in love with a vampire boy. Its awful, and the vampires in the book are virtually nothing like real vampires." "Well he's not in my way, that's all I give a bats flap about." The dark look in Ingrid's eyes had him scrambling to race her to their bed, tugging at clothes and falling into bed together. "Wait. I don't want to hurt you again." Ingrid kissed him, arching her hips into his. "Just... Go slow." Feeling out of his depth, Adam guided himself into Ingrid. They had never done slow, always hard and rough and fast. The desperate urgency of earlier had faded somewhat, and he could fully appreciate the feel of her, smooth and cool just like him again. "I said slow, not frozen!" Realising he had gotten lost in feeling her, Adam rocked his hips.

Ingrid gasped beneath him, rocking in time with him and this kind of heat between them was new, addictive. Every thrust brought new sounds from her, moans and gasps and whimpers muffled in his shoulder as they pressed tighter together. Her thighs tightened around his, her back arching and body shaking as she came. Ingrid climaxing at his touch was a powerful feeling, pulling him over the edge with a groan and Adam felt emotions pour out of him as he murmured "I love you" in the midst of pleasure. Trembling in the realisation of what he had said, Adam waited for Ingrid to speak. "What?" Pulling their bodies apart, he couldn't look at her. "I'm sorry, it just came out." Curling up and wrapping arms around his knees as he sat, Adam panicked. Ingrid lay next to him, perfectly still and still perfect.

"Did you mean it?" Feeling anxious energy thrum under his skin, Adam nodded. "I was falling for you from day one, you lit a fire inside me and it burned hotter every time we touched. Even when it turned out we shared DNA, I could never give you up. Its too hot, too good." Ingrid sighed, pushing herself to sit up next to him. "This was never supposed to be about feelings. At least, not deep feelings." Dropping his eyes to her stomach, he felt his chest pulse with feelings again. "Its a little late for that." "You were the one who said you didn't care if I got pregnant, given that we fuck every day, multiple times its hardly surprising." That much was very true, so he didn't say anything. "Adam?" Ingrid reached out, turning him to face her. "I don't... I don't love you, but I don't want to stop this. Can you handle that?" He had been for months now, so he didn't see anything had changed other than she knew.

Pulling up his smirk, Adam nodded and slid a hand through Ingrid's hair, gripping tightly. Her head fell back with a groan, exposing her neck fully and he felt his fangs drop and pulse. Ingrid didn't stop him as he leaned in, rasping his tongue along the column of her throat and groaning at the taste of her skin. Pressing his fangs there, Ingrid arched up into him more and he took the encouragement. Biting down, instinct taking over as he pulled Ingrid into a better position, he reveled in her moans of pleasure. Sliding his hand down her bare body, he found her still wet as he rubbed her clit and teased at her slick entrance. Ingrid was torn, hips rocking into his touch as she tried to push harder into his bite. He could feel his cock hard against her hip but ignored it, desperate to feel her come from him biting her, marking her now they were equal.

As he finally felt her body quake in release, liquid dripping over his fingers as she moaned, Adam carefully loosened the tight bite in her neck. Lowering her back down to the bed, he admired the twin puncture marks and her shaking limbs. "Definitely better now you have fangs." Chuckling as she found her voice, Adam felt her hand wrap around his erection. She looked surprised when he grasped her wrist, pulling her hand off him. The surprise gave way to a smirk when he pushed her hand lower, seeing his cock twitch as her fingers probed between the cleft of his ass. She guided him to lie on his back, stealing his sanity as he watched her push her own fingers inside herself, whimpering and biting her lip.

Her aim was clear a moment later, slick wetness shining on her fingers as she pressed against him. "Fuck, you just find new ways to drive me crazy." Ingrid kept smirking as she breached his body, one finger then two slipping inside him, her arousal easing the slide and it made him shake with want. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but Ingrid knew where to find the spot inside him that made his nerves buzz with pleasure. His cock leaked fluid as she found it, pressing harder until his thighs shook. "Fuck, so good." Ingrid clearly enjoyed his surrender, giving up control and his body to her and wanting her to take it. She moved her fingers, rubbing back and forth until he was rocking his hips in time with her motions and openly moaning wantonly.

Completing the submission by tilting his head, offering his throat to her Adam felt her bite down, rubbing inside him and sucking harshly at his neck. His cock twitched, jerking and spurting over his stomach. Ingrid didn't let up until he whined, keening at the overload of sensation. The empty feeling came back as she pulled fangs and fingers out of him, but faded as she kissed him roughly. When he felt like he could stand, they staggered to the bathroom, scrubbing various bodily fluids away from their skin and kissing beneath the hot water. His stomach growled unhappily, not liking being ignored for so long. "Surprised it took you this long, new fangs and all that." Smirking as they dressed, Adam shrugged. "You were naked and touching me, it was distracting." In spite of the hunger gnawing inside him, Adam moved to kiss Ingrid again. "I want you more every day, it should be criminal to be as perfect as you are."

"Everything we do is criminal, maybe I am illegal levels of perfect but it doesn't matter. Now come on, lets get you fed so we can go back to bed. Or maybe test drive your new coffin." Adam let her pull him downstairs, their father conspicuous in his absence as they shared mugs of blood and crunched on bat biscuits. His eyes fell to her stomach again, wondering if his reflections had been right. He hadn't brought up the multiple reflections or the weird talk about chosen one. If he was special, then people would pay attention to him. And that could put his and Ingrids relationship at risk. Looking at the perfect face, curving pout he loved against his mouth or wrapped around his cock, the body that teased and tempted him to the edge of sanity, the eyes that he felt could see through him and the fangs that marked him, owned him, Adam didn't want to give this up.

-AG-

 **Well, this went on much longer than I expected. But I'm mostly happy with it? Idk, enjoy!**


End file.
